The Fallen
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help. Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike, Jacob/Edward
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 1/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: This is planned to be a mini series of sort. This is just the first part of that series. This part mostly takes place in Forks but the next part of the series will be in LA. All my Twilight information is from the movies and the internet.

Beta: Nope. I couldn't wait for one. Sorry if there are mistakes.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

Arba, the fallen, and his son Anak and his sons Sheshai, Ahiman and Talmai, arrived in Forks in the fall, after a day of darkness, the first full solar eclispes in Forks for many years. Arba was tall, taller than all men, and his neck was long and erect. He had many wealth and built a mansion on the outside of town. Anak his son was an attorney. He set up a private practice in town. His sons, Sheshai, Ahiman and Talmai were enrolled at Forks High School and that's where Bella met them. She was standing with Jasper and Alice and she noticed two things right away. They were beautiful. Tall of course, but they had lean muscles unlike anything that she had ever seen before. They had dark smooth tan skin and they wore tailored clothes. The second thing she noticed about them was that they were powerful. She could sense their power, as could everyone in the hall. People parted as they walked. Their body language, their pheromones screamed power. It was like looking into the eyes of a lion right before they attacked.

Jasper and Alice must have sensed their power as well, because low rumbles vibrated the air around Bella. She turned and looked at them. Jasper was stiff and he stood tall and widened his stance. Like a predator would to fend off an attack, he stood his ground. Alice was less animalistic but her glare and growl was more threatening then Bella had ever seen her. "What's wrong with you two?" Bella hissed. She grabbed Alice's shoulder and shook it slightly. "Snap out of it."

"We have to find Edward." Alice turned her head slightly but didn't take her eyes off the threat that came closer. The three males seemed to descend upon them. It was as if they knew what Alice and Jasper were and they were chasing out any competition. Alice grabbed Bella's wrist and started down the hall away from the new students. Jasper followed from behind never turning around but following Alice and Bella on scent alone.

It didn't seem like Alice found her brothers, because Edward and Emmett came around the corner halfway down the hall. They must have felt the distress in their family members because they didn't ask questions they flanked the group, Edward to Bella's left and Emmett stood at Alice's right.

"What are they?" Edward asked the three students were far behind them and the Cullens were almost out of the door.

"Can you not hear their thoughts?" Alice asked without turning her head, the words barely making it to Bella's ears. She turned to look at Edward surprised.

"I can hear something, but it's like listening to the thoughts of animals." Edward's voice was quiet as well.

Bella didn't hear it when Jasper spoke but he assumed that he did because Edward glanced back at his brother and offered him a smile. "I don't. Animals don't think in a spoken or written language. It is the same as a baby's thoughts. You would have a better chance of understanding them than I could."

"Those things or animals?" Emmett's laugh was a show of nerves not humor. It surprised Bella even more to hear something like that coming from Emmett. Once they were out of the school out the back where the teachers parked, Alice stopped. Bella ran right into her but Alice didn't budget up. Rosalie was in the driver's seat of Edward's Expedition. She stared at them through the window for only a moment. Then she was out of the driver's seat taking her normal spot in the back with her husband. Edward took his spot in the driver's seat with Bella ushered into the passenger seat by Alice and Jasper.

"Wait. I want to know what's going on? Why are we leaving?" Bella held onto the door frame and refused to take her seat.

"Bella just get in the car." Edward's voice was strong. He was a master vampire and when he sounded like that there wasn't any arguing.

Bella still did but she followed the instruction. "Is it because of those new kids? They looked really nice."

Growls erupted throughout the vehicle. Edward hushed his siblings after a moment. "Those things were not children. I don't know what they were but my demon didn't want to stick around to find out. They're dangerous Bella and until we know what they are after, you have to stay away from them."

"That's not fair." Bella glared at the renewed growls. She had stopped being afraid of vampires, especially the ones in the car, long ago. It irritated her more than anything else to hear the noise. "That's prejudice. You haven't even spoken to them."

"A buffalo doesn't stop to converse with a lion it knows better than that. We know better than to talk to things like that." It was Rosalie. She was harsh as always and Bella couldn't believe her, but Edward wasn't big on explanation.

"We're not animals!" Bella argued. How could she not argue with someone who had been so set on keeping her away from Edward and the rest of the family?

Rosalie opened her mouth to spit back a nasty comment but Edward hushed her with a single look. The rest of the car ride was quiet. Even Bella restrained her arguments. She could do nothing at the speeds that Edward was pushing the car and arguing was getting her no where. She was rebellious by nature and as they arrived at the Cullen's home she was determined to make her own judgment on the new students regardless of what anyone had to say.

Esme was surprised to see her children when they came into the house however, she didn't question their absence from school. She held up a finger and picked up the house phone. She dialed Carlisle's cell. When he answered she put him on speaker. Then she turned to the group. "What happened?"

Alice took charge of explaining what happened since she and Jasper had the closest contact with the strange creatures. "I've never seen anything like them. My senses were going through the roof. They were predators, but instead of going after the weak they came towards us." Bella shook her head. She disagreed. When she had seen them it wasn't like that. She obviously felt like they were powerful but she didn't feel threatened by them. What did she mean when she said by going after the weak?

"Alice can you describe them for me?" Carlisle asked. He sounded calm as always calculated but he picked up the tension in her voice and he was concerned. His clan had been around for many years not all of them had hit the hundred year mark but all of them were close to it. None of his childe could be considered fledglings. In fact, if the master knew about their continued residence under him he would call them all weak and stake them in turn. Of course, this family didn't tend to follow the rules of their clan. Carlisle had converted a long time ago when he joined the Volturi and they had broken from Volturi since then. He and his family lived how they chose to. So, for his childe to be stressed it had to be something to worry about.

Alice quickly described this looks, their scent, their aura anything she could that would be describe and helpful to Carlisle figure out what they were. He had to leave them with no answer, but that he would continue to think and for them to remain careful.

He set the phone down and closed his eyes in contemplation. The creatures didn't sound human. Humans were flawed, and these creatures sounded nothing like that. His answer however came when he stepped out of his office later that afternoon. He had no evening appointments and he decided that he better head home to speak with his family. He was on his way to his car when Arba and his son Anak's presences overtook him. He turned to the source of the tension. The two creatures stood on the other side of the street further down. They stared directly at him. He felt his chest rumble with a growl. He knew better to approach them but he stood his ground, until Anak started towards him. He was in his car with record speed and down the street before Anak could step off the sidewalk. He kept their image clear in his mind and when he arrived home. He went straight to his study.

Edward found him later, much later. He had never seen his sire like this. He normally had a calm nature about him. He voice never rose and he never fought when he could negotiate. He was obviously distressed and Edward picked up on it. "You saw them?"

"I believe these two were different." Carlisle didn't look up from his study.

"Do you know what they are?" Edward leaned against the desk in front of Carlisle. He glanced over at his book but didn't try to read it, Carlisle hated that.

Carlisle shook his head. "I will keep looking, but until we find out I don't want you or your siblings going to school."

That was even more surprising. Carlisle never allowed them to miss school even though they had sat through the same lectures and graduated from so many schools. He said that it would be too suspicious if they missed too many classes. Carlisle's worry for his family's well being out weighed his worry for their secrets. "What will happen then?"

Carlisle set his book aside and looked up at his eldest. He reached out for him. Touching Edward, it was a mild caress but it wasn't common, not since Rosalie became part of the family. He had a haunted look in his eyes like he was worried that Edward might disappear on him. "I saw the two on the street. I held my ground but when they stalked me I fled. Not like prey, but like a predator who isn't sure he can make it out without irrevocably damaging himself. I didn't want to risk injury or death. It's a strange feeling. I have been alive for hundreds of years. There aren't many things that I am afraid of. Don't let your siblings know this, but if there is not a reasonable way to get rid of those things we will leave this place."

"Of course." Edward wouldn't protest not when Carlisle was being so straight with him. He didn't know if he could leave this place but he had faith that they would be able to get rid of these monsters. "I will make sure our paths don't cross theirs."

There was no verbal answer. Carlisle was on his feet and had his childe in a hug, cradling his head to his chest. Edward gulped and wrapped his arms around Carlisle's back closing his eyes he listened to his sire's purrs.

The noise that filled Edward's head when he approached the treaty line was over powering. He was used to the wolves by now, but they were thinking in fragments, pictures and they were panicked. He clutched his head and stumbled forward. He couldn't rest well without seeing Jacob. He was a few feet from the border when he saw the thick dark fur, even in the dark. What he witness was shocking however. Jacob lifted his hind leg and urinated on the bush next to him. He sniffed it and then hurried to the nearest tree sniffed that and repeated the leg lift, urinating, sniff again.

"Are you marking?" Edward asked wrinkling his nose the scent of dog was terrible, even if it was Jacob, it was still urine. The wolf's head rose. He raced over to Edward rubbing against his legs and shoes. Edward knelt down worried about the other male. "Jake?" Jacob whimpered rubbing himself against the rest of Edward. When he was done he sat in front of Edward. The vampire stared for a moment but then reached out and touched his shoulder.

Jacob's thought projected onto him. He had learned long ago that projecting his thoughts helped the both of them. It kept Jacob's subconscious thoughts mute, it blocked out the rest of the pack from hearing his side of their conversation and it also filled Edward's head pushing out all other thoughts. Jacob was possessive and his thoughts were no different. He had to at least be able to see Edward for it to work otherwise Jacob didn't know what direction to project his thoughts, but touching was the best.

_We're reestablishing the border. Enforcing it. There are creatures that set up home near it. The pack is on edge. _

"I didn't know you marked the border at all." Edward frowned. He had never seen any of the wolves do it but then again he didn't have a personal relationship with any of the other ones.

_That's my job. I have been neglecting it since Sam stepped down. There hasn't been a threat since then._

"Those things. Carlisle doesn't like them." Edward wasn't usually that open about his family but now that his sire and his lover were acting strange he felt out of sorts. "They won't cross your borders if you pee on it?"

_They better not cross my borders or I will rip them apart. _

Edward didn't believe Jacob. He had only been a wolf for a year and Carlisle who had been who he was for three hundred was unsure of his ability to defend himself. Jacob moved walking back to his border.

_Come on. _

It was an order. Edward stood and followed at Jacob's heals. He wasn't always submissive but arguing was pointless. He stepped over the border and felt nothing strange. The other wolves weren't close and they couldn't smell him. Later they might but Jacob's fresh mark may overpower that. They stayed on the edge of the border and moved silently for forty minutes at a fast pace. Jacob stopped at the border it was near Forks but it was practically on the other side of the reservation than the Cullens' home. On the other side of the border was a huge estate. It had a large gate and walls blocked the view of the home, but the wind was right and the smell that hit Edward was the same one as before. He shivered even the smell was unnerving. He was upwind and Jacob marked the area around them thoroughly without thought. His scent would overpower Edward's but it still made him nervous.

"What are they?" He barely spoke. Jacob snarled. He turned tail and didn't project onto Edward until they were nearly back where they started.

_I only wanted you to know where not to go. Understand? _

Jacob slipped past the border marking the spot at the very edge of his border. "Jacob."

_Understand! _

Jacob's growl scared the birds out of the nearby trees. He stood in front of Edward and didn't budge until Edward nodded. "Yes." The wolf relax, his tail even wagged slightly but stilled as they continued to walk. "They are threatening you by building so close to your land?"

_It's a warning, not a threat. I don't think they will cross over. Billy has agreed that none of us will go into town while they remain._

"We are not going into town either. Except Carlisle. He can't see canceling on patients." Edward whispered softly. He looked up. They were in front of his house. He frowned. Jacob had walked him home. He was that worried about his safety? Edward turned to his lover but the question on his lips changed. "Did you just urinate on my house?"

_I marked your house. You're mine. You'll be safe._

"I was going to go to Bella's." It was the only reply that Edward could come up with. He didn't know how to react to Jacob's stress.

_NO! Bella is human. She's not a threat to them and she is not in danger._

"You don't know what they are. How do you know that?" Edward's mind whirled. He was so confused it wasn't a state that he liked to be in.

_It's my job to protect humans. Edward please._

Edward kept his gaze on the gravel near his feet. He hadn't even thought about Bella since she left earlier that afternoon. He hadn't seen the creatures yet but Alice and Jasper said that they didn't think she was in danger, and Carlisle said that the people around him were not in danger either. He just didn't like feeling helpless, but he couldn't shake it. He was afraid. "Maybe you should mark me."

_I did. _

"No, like a bite or mating or..."

_I'm going to mark the rest of the property, the boundary. Then I'm going home._

It was frustrating that Jacob ignored the request. He refused to claim Edward as his mate. He said that he loved Edward because he chose to love him, not because of a fate or a ritual. He wanted to know that their feelings were theirs alone. It was a constant battle between them but so far Edward gave in. It was nice to know that Jacob loved him enough to go against his true nature. It was against their nature though. Edward's instincts demanded that he claim his mate and that his mate claim him. Edward was used to denying his true nature so it wasn't impossible to deny this but it was still uncomfortable, painful at times. Edward couldn't argue tonight however. He knew that Jacob was too stressed to tolerate it. He leaned forward. He wrapped his hand around Jacob's muzzle. He pressed a firm kiss on his lips. In seconds his lips met human lips and his hand cupped Jacob's cheek, his fingers over his nose and his thumb curled under his chin. He moved it behind Jacob's head and continued to kiss him.

"Be careful." Jacob's concern was in his very soul and Edward didn't know what he could do about it. "If you need shelter break the treaty." Edward nodded. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's waste. The younger man shook him off almost immediately. "You're not safe yet." Jacob disappeared in a flurry of black against the night. When Esme opened the window the next morning Rosalie complained loudly about the smell but Carlisle hushed her knowing without a doubt that the scent was meant to keep his family safe and he couldn't be anything but grateful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 2/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I couldn't wait for one. Sorry if there are mistakes.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 2

Bella wasn't disappointed, like she thought she would be, when the Cullens didn't show up at school the next morning. She was still angry about how quickly they had judged the new students. It shouldn't really be a surprise seeing how they got along with the Quileute tribe. They at least had a long standing hatred between their families. This Bella thought was worse. They didn't know the new students at all. There were no family ties or unstable treaty. This was pure distrust without even a single word between them. It bothered Bella because she felt like she was pretty accepting of other people; vampire, wolf and human alike, and she wanted to pick her friends accordingly.

So she was pleased when Jessica called her over at lunch. Her friends were sitting with the new students. "This is Sheshai, Ahiman and Talmai," Jessica introduced. "They're having a party tomorrow night."

"To get to know everyone," Sheshai said. He had an arm around Jessica and the girl was blushing and fidgeting because of it.

"We would love for you to join us." It was Talmai. Bella looked over to him. He was leering straight at her.

Bella was torn. She knew if she accepted she couldn't let on to the Cullens, but she was willing to risk that because these boys still embodied beauty and power. She was attracted to them the way she was attracted to all powerful things. The power that these three had was so different than what she was used to. She wanted it to consume her. She wanted part of that power. "We should do something before that."

"A date?" Ahiman asked his voice was smooth and it sounded like a bass saxophone. He turned to Angela_, _another of Bella's friends. "Would you be willing?"

The girl flushed brightly but agreed with a rapid nod of her head. Jessica answered enthusiastically, "Let's go to dinner!"

Sheshai nodded his head. "Is seven okay with you? I don't want your parents to worry."

See, they are just normal students. Who are very polite and respect authority. There is nothing wrong with that. Bella reassured herself. She nodded her head feeling proud that she was the better person in this case, and unwittingly agreeing to the pick up time.

"But just so we're sure." Jessica pointed between the girls and boys so she knew who was taking who out on the date. Bella was pointed at Talmai. He wasn't much different than his brothers but he had olive grey eyes. He had his ear pierced and there were small holes in his eyebrow like that was pierced too. Bella blushed. Charlie wasn't going to be happy about this but she had long since stopped worrying about what made her father happy. She only cared about her own happiness. It was in her nature to be attracted to power her stifled abilities attracted power, and her beauty was unmatched by other mortals. So power for her was easy to come by. Power was a tricky thing, and it constantly changed hands. The power in front of her was far greater then the power that she already had and she didn't know it but this was why she was interested in them. The fear that the Cullens had, the instincts that the Quileute tribe exhibited, came from the same source that Bella found her attraction; to deny it was to deny who she really was. Neither Cullen nor Quileute would ignore their intuition so why should she.

Carlisle had gone through all the text that he had acquired, stolen, from the Volturi. He had spent all his free time searching. He wouldn't let any of his family members help, because he didn't want them to worry. Although, keeping everyone from his study was worry enough for his family. He didn't want to cause any distress if he found something that was unnerving. He soon realized that if he was going to find information it wouldn't be with the Volturi they were not old enough to know about these creatures. He would have to open the text that he had obtained from the master of his original clan. He set aside the picture on the wall next to his bookcase. He entered the four digit code into the pad beneath the picture and the wall split open revealing a final shelf. Having this many books from the master was impressive but he knew his family had many more that he was unable to take with him.

He looked over the tombs carefully they were obviously old but in good condition many of them weren't originally bound but he didn't want to damage any of the text. He pulled out a text with a yellowing cover and flipped it open. The scent of his sire overwhelmed him. It was in the satin bookmark after all this time. Carlisle lifted it to his nose and took a deep breath smelling it.

_He was nothing like Carlisle had ever seen. He had only been dead for four years but his sire had trained him extensively. He didn't tolerate weakness of any kind, stupidity was one such kind. Angelus proved himself by becoming the youngest sire in lore and he continued to prove himself by shaping his childe into the ultimate predator. So Carlisle felt like he had knowledge on most the humans and nonhumans that roamed the dimension but this creature was not like anything he had ever seen. He stood at the other end of the entrance to the property. He was tall with a long neck. He didn't stop at the gate he came toward Carlisle who stood near the porch. He couldn't turn away. He could sense that he was in danger but his legs were locked. His fear held him firm._

"_MOVE!" The order startled Carlisle out of his daze. He turned in the direction of his sire's voice and stumbled over his undead feet. He didn't get less than a foot from where he had been standing when his sire roared. He looked up as Angelus flew over top of him and met the powerful creature halfway up the walk. He didn't see what happened but his creature was soon in pieces scattered around their yard. "Carl!"_

_Carlisle flinched, but hurried to his sire's side. He was worried. His sire had stepped in for him and crushed what he had seen as a powerful enemy. Angelus offered the corpse's throat to him. "Drink?" Carlisle was surprised but he didn't argue. His demon came forward and he latched his teeth and drank. The blood wasn't human blood, it was bitter and thick like drinking cement, but the power that he felt when it filled his mouth and tongue overcame the taste. He purred when he felt his sire's fingers comb through his hair. He closed his eyes and drank. He was ready to be pulled off at any moment, but never releasing on his own. He drank him dry. He looked at his sire when he pulled away his mouth red with blood and his teeth dripping. Angelus released the creature and took Carlisle into his arms. He devoured his childe's mouth tasting fleeting hints of the power that he consumed. Carlisle felt the rumble of desire in his sire's chest and the state of his arousal against his thigh. When there was nothing left Angelus pulled away from his mouth._

"_Why?" Carlisle asked. He had so many whys._

"_You moved. You cared enough about your own existence to do what you could to survive." Angelus cradled his childe to him. He let his hands roam over his body as was his right. "You're too young, you could never beat that abomination but you did what you could. Then, he made a mistake coming after you. You're mine." Carlisle knew that his sire was possessive that's why he stood before him as a childe. The Master had wanted him as a snack, and sent Angelus to fetch him. Never being fond of the Master, Angelus took his sweet time in the task and along the way claimed Carlisle as his own. They had yet to arrive at the Master's door. _

_"Yours," Carlisle agreed without qualm or prompting. He pressed closer to his sire. Although his moods changed rapidly, Carlisle would never push away when Angelus was possessive. _

_"He went after you. It was your right alone to relish in his spilled blood. Even if I was the one that spilled it; you were the reason it was spilled. You tasted the power." It wasn't a question and Carlisle didn't answer. "You will never lose that power. It's not like human blood. It does not need to be replenished. You and yours will all possess this blood, when you choose to create childe of your own."_

_"I don't want childe." Carlisle protested. He couldn't imagine a life with anyone other than his sire. He was still barely bred. He only wanted blood and sire, but sire first, blood second. _

_Angelus laughed deep in his throat. He caressed his childe's bottom knowing why he protested. "Don't let your mother know of this." Carlisle scowled at the thought of Darla. She was the barrier between him and Angelus, always. She scoffed at Angelus when he brought Carlisle home. She didn't approve of the choice, but she relished in her childe's cunning and evil ambition. So he lived. Angelus smacked the back of Carlisle's skull. "She'll drain you for what your blood possesses. That's why you have it and not I." That was clear. Darla didn't take Carlisle's blood, even though she could if she chose. She always feigned disinterest or disgust, but Carlisle believed that she was afraid that Angelus would never accept it. That he would stake his own sire to keep him. _

_"Angelus?" He looked up at his sire waiting for permission he got it before asking, "What was it?"_

_"The abomination? The fallen." Angelus's expression was serious but his gaze was somewhere in his own thoughts. "Don't think of them."_

_"Yes, sire." Carlisle vowed. He knew it was the end of the discussion. He was surprised because Angelus never left him with questions about any creature he had since come across, but this, he had barely answered one._

_Angelus threw Carlisle to the ground. "Clean up the garden before your mother comes home. Then come to bed." That was a minion's job but Carlisle didn't argue. He knew he was lucky to be alive and invited to Angelus's bed. He rubbed the dirt off his hands and hurried to bury the corpse and clean the yard of his presences._

The entire family was worried about their father or husband, but it was Rosalie who passed by his study when she saw him slumped over on his couch. She moved closer her brow crinkled. Was he injured? Sometimes he came home with an injury from a patient but usually he came home with injuries after hunting, neither lasted long. However, she couldn't see any signs of bruises or swelling. Dread filled her dead heart, when the room's silence was interrupted by her father's snore. "Carlisle!" She yelled at his side in seconds. She was afraid to touch him. They didn't sleep, but here he was asleep. This was not like a vision and he wasn't meditating. He was asleep. She didn't know what to do in a situation like this. It had never happened before. "Carlisle," She whimpered.

"Rosalie." Esme was next to her taking her daughter into her arms. She held the girl to her. The rest of her siblings stood nearby. "What is it?"

"Why is he sleeping?" Rosalie asked the group turned as one to look at the vampire in question.

Edward moved forward. He waved Esme off and took over the duty as the oldest childe in the room. He removed the book from Carlisle's lap and grabbed his shoulder. "Carlisle." He called leaning closer. He was surprised when Carlisle's eyes flew open and he darted forward wrapping his hands around the back of Edward's head he sunk blunt, not sharp teeth into his childe's throat. Cries and gasps were heard from the room, someone may have screamed. Edward moaned leaning into the mouth as his sire sucked from his throat.

He had been with Carlisle a long time, and before Rosalie came into their life, Carlisle shared all parts of the sire and childe relationship with his eldest son, even when he took Esme as his own. He had only stopped because of the circumstances in which Rosalie had become his. He knew that his childe would not be receptive to such a relationship. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her love and respect. He never said anything to Edward, but his eldest knew the reason all along. Edward moved closer to Carlisle putting his knee between his sire's legs and pressing his jean clad arousal against his thigh.

Carlisle stilled his son and pulled away from the wound. He tried to lick the puncture holes, the way his sire did, and seal them, but his blunt teeth had made more than holes on his son's throat. How had he taken his son's blood before? He couldn't even recall. He had been blood thirsty then and there was a good reason to believe that he hadn't worried about such things before. "Edward..." But he was silenced. If he dared to apologize it would be an insult to his childe. He released Edward and sat up on the couch. He looked over his family. Rosalie was panicked more then any of them. Jasper seemed at eased as always he could feel the emotions of his family and was able to make a proper assessment. He was soothing Alice who wasn't really annoyed that he was using his ability on her, she had not been expecting to see Carlisle act like that. He hadn't in all the time that she and Jasper had joined their family. Emmett seemed the most confused but also seemed like he would accept anything he said regarding the matter. Esme smiled softly. She wasn't betrayed, scared or confused. She knew that their family behaved in ways that went against their true nature and Carlisle's nature had been awaken.

"What's going on?" Rosalie pulled away from her mother. She looked at Edward worried that he was damaged. "Why were you sleeping? Why did you bite Edward?"

"I know what those things are," Carlisle stated ignoring the questions completely. He hadn't slept since joining the Volturi and he wasn't ready to explain all of his past to them.

"The creatures we saw in school?" Alice asked accepting the change of subject.

"He called them the fallen." Edward's voice was soft. He was in the heart of the Quileute tribe and it had him on edge, but Jacob wasn't able to relax outside of his territory. Jacob sat against him shoulder to shoulder. He hardly acknowledged Edward's relay of words. The fallen had no meaning to him and Carlisle wasn't particularly vocal either. He knew that a vampire could kill one, but he had been unable to recall how. He said he had seen the creature and the vampire clash and then the creature was in pieces. That they were powerful but something could take them down. He also refused to allow his children to return to school. Jacob listened to all of this but his thoughts were elsewhere. He touched Edward's jaw and he raised his neck. Jacob touched the purple and black mark on his neck. "He bit me."

"No. He marked you." Jacob dropped his hand and turned away. He looked up at the sky. He smiled slightly. "It's a good thing."

"You're not jealous?" Edward frowned turning to look at Jacob. A sire and childe relationship was more than a father and son. Vampires shared everything among their family, blood, hunts, kills, lovers and of course a bed. It hadn't been like that in his family for a long time but it went against his instincts to refrain. The longer he went against them the better he was at it, but he knew he was unhappy and unsatisfied in his lot. James and Victoria for the murders that they were seemed happier and better off in their clan. They didn't fight their nature the way Carlisle made his family, the way Jacob made him.

"Why should I be jealous? It's natural. Carlisle is your leader and he's staking a claim in what belongs to him. I do it." Jacob leaned more heavily against Edward as he looked higher up in the sky.

"You do?" Edward moved away from Jacob sitting in front of him. "You mark them but not me?"

"I do." Jacob looked away from the stars, turning to his lover. "I do mark them, just like I did with you last night and tonight. I haven't had to mount anyone if that's what you're thinking. That's actually why I finally took control."

Edward stared in confusing, but Jacob forced his thoughts forward. Sam, he was sure it was Sam, attempted to mount Jacob during one of their exercises with the pack. The bite that followed left Sam limping away with his tail between his legs. "You could have killed him, banished him."

"Sam's my beta. I would never do that." Jacob shook his head. "I think he did it on purpose so I would react. However, I think I finally accepted my leadership because of you. I denied my instincts when it came to you, when it came to liking guys. I just wanted to be good and happy. I couldn't be any of those things when I denied my feelings for you. I thought it would conflict with being alpha, but that isn't so. When I finally accepted my feelings for you I was finally able to accept my instincts as the leader of this pack." He leaned forward and kissed Edward firm on the mouth, his arms wrapping around his lover.

Edward gave in for a moment but only to show that he wasn't angry. Yet he wasn't ready to stop talking. "But you won't take me as your mate! Isn't that against your nature?"

Jacob glared and looked away. He turned back to the sky. He didn't have anything to lean on and it was uncomfortable but it was better than looking at the rejection that Edward held in his eyes. "You can't be my mate."

"Is it because of the clan? Because I'm a vampire. Jacob. You admitted that I wasn't like the rest of them. That I am not a mindless killer." Edward's voice was hollow and he obviously didn't know if he could sit with Jacob at the moment. An explanation might be too much for him, but he didn't know if he would ever get an answer if he left now.

"It's not your clan. I like your family. You are good." Jacob turned back to him. He was very serious and he wanted to make sure that Edward heard him. "I love you, but you can't be my mate."

Edward stared his mouth opened and closed. He tried to read Jacob thoughts but all he got was a dull ache. Jacob's thoughts didn't have words. "I don't understand."

"You're family marries the one that they choose right?" Jacob asked. Edward nodded. "That's not a mate. And even if it was it's not the same as what my tribe has. You can't be my mate Edward, because you don't have a soul."

"A soul?" It was the thing that plagued him for his many lives. He didn't have a soul, he always felt condemned. The rest of his family didn't seem to have the same concerns with souls that he did. Had he known all along that the person he chose would require it? Would need it for them to be truly connected?

"A soul mate. You gave me your body, your life, your mind, but you can't give me a soul. A mate is someone who is connected to you through your soul. You don't have anything to compare to it." Jacob whispered softly.

Edward searched his mind for an answer, something. He had to have something, not a soul but something to give Jacob. Something equal but different than a soul. He let out a pained whine when he found nothing. "Then we're not meant to be together."

"No!" Jacob reached for Edward bring him into his arms and was not surprised when Edward had no will to fight him off. "I have chosen you as mine. The-powers-that-be will have to tear you from my cold hands if they want to take you away from me. I know that you are right for me. I feel it in my heart, my gut and my groin. I don't deny my instincts. Fate has nothing to do with it. She would be really cruel if she did. How long have you lived without me?"

"Too long." Edward agreed. If fate had a deal in his life or unlife it was only to be cruel and vicious. His lover was right. He needed Jacob more than anyone he had ever met. He couldn't deny his intuition. This was the right thing to do even if they weren't mates. They were the closest thing to them.

"Shh there." Jacob whispered to Edward. "There." He whispered comforting Edward until he stopped breathing. He pulled back and smiled. "I understand your relationship with your family. I can't be jealous of it because it isn't the same as what we have. It's not even comparable." Jacob reassured. He forgot about the stars and leaned into Edward. "But let me mark you too."

Edward lifted his shirt over his head and moved into Jacob's embrace. He knew that both his sire and lover were trying to protect him. The claims they had over them swore worse than death to anyone who dare touch them. He couldn't deny either, but Jacob ensured that he didn't have to.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 3/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 3

It wasn't Charlie that disapproved when Talmai picked Bella up in the evening. It was Billy Black, who was over to watch the game. Charlie was swayed by the charming man and invited him in to sit on the couch. He never did that with Edward, and even with Jacob, he didn't seem as at ease with the idea of his daughter dating him.

"You like the Wizards?" Charlie asked. No, where are you from? Where are you taking my daughter? Can I get a social security number so I can run a background check?

Billy on the other hand straightened in his chair. He was first of his tribe to be in such close contact with these new creatures, and Jacob and Sam's attitude was suddenly understandable. Talmai glanced at him briefly but turned aside. Billy as he was didn't pose a threat and any stance he took to chase out a friend of the Swans wouldn't win him any favors. "They break my heart this season, Mr. Swan." Talmai stayed down. He wanted to remain a non threat to Billy as well.

"Oh I know what you mean. But I think they will still make it into the play-offs." Charlie took a long sip of his beer.

"It's a whole different game once the play offs roll around." Talmai rose when Bella entered the room. She wore a white skirt and a light blue top. It wasn't something she normally wore and she actually borrowed the skirt from Jessica after school, but wearing her normal clothes, it just didn't seem right when she was going out with Talmai.

Charlie raised his eyebrow. He didn't disapprove. He always wanted his daughter to be a princess and now she was actually dressing like one. However, he knew his daughter pretty well and she didn't usually dress like that, least of all to impress a boy. "I want you home by nine."

"Dad." Bella turned to look at him. "Jessica's allowed to be out until eleven and we're all going together." Jessica could actually only be out until ten during the week but she knew that her father would think it was a win if he suggested ten and she agreed.

"Be home by ten. No later. I will send out an officer if you are." Charlie warned.

Bella smiled and agreed. "Alright ten. Bye Dad. Billy." She waved not sensing the tension in the room. She followed Talmai to the truck. It was new and black. He opened the door for her and then went around to the driver's seat.

"Their scent surrounds you." Talmai said when they were on their way into town to meet the rest of the group.

"Whose?" Bella looked stunned and confused. Then it came to her, the Cullens. She hadn't even thought about them all afternoon. "Oh."

"It's not your fault. They sense your true nature and are automatically attracted to you. They know that you are a powerful ally to them and they want that as their own." Talmai spoke calm and cool. Bella wasn't offended by his words like she thought she would be. She wasn't defensive either. She didn't release it on a conscious level but she knew they had been attracted to her for the same reason she was attracted to them, them and the Quileute's. If she could possess both, she would, but there was no way for her to become a wolf, it wasn't in her blood. She was capable of being turned however and so she turned to the power that she could possess. "But I can offer you more."

"More?" Bella turned to look at Talmai.

"You saw the way they reacted towards us. They were afraid. Where we travel the earth trembles. You can possess this as well." Talmai turned to Bella and smiled. "You know what is being offered, and I will do not want to deceive you. Your will is the most important thing here, and courting you will not work if I don't relay to you the truth."

"So you're saying…Jessica and Angela aren't getting this conversation?" Bella asked looking surprised but she received the news well. She liked the honesty which was something she had to beg for when she was around the Cullens.

"No. They are beautiful and outshine the other girls in your class, but they do not possess the power that you do." Talmai explained to her. "They would never understand or be accepting. It is better for them to know less than to know more."

Bella nodded looking out the window. "Then I accept your offer to court me and all that it implies."

Carlisle didn't know what to do about Rosalie. She wouldn't talk at him or even look at him. It was very discouraging. He wanted to reassure her that everything with him was fine, but the more pressing matter of the fallen took precedence. After looking through his books again he came up with only one conclusion. He was going to have to call his sire. He had not spoken to him since he had joined the Volturi but he had kept an eye on his whereabouts because Angelus was a powerful demon and the Scourge of Europe during his reign of terror. Keeping an eye on him was for safety as much as it was the need to know which direction to run in. He pulled out the Angel Investigation card and dialed the number swiftly. He couldn't second guess his decision. He wanted to keep his family safe, but he wasn't sure what the greater danger was.

"Angel Investigation we help the helpless. How can we help you?" A chippy female voice said. It wasn't his mother. There was no chance. Even if she wasn't a soulless harpy her voice couldn't get that high.

"I'm looking for Angelus." So he hadn't kept that good of tabs on his sire, the where he was seemed good enough for him. He never planned to cross paths with him.

"Angelus? Um I think you might be confused. You see…"

"Oi, the bloke wants to talk to Angelus?" A male voice cut off the female one from a slight distance but it was loud and Carlisle would have heard it even if it wasn't. "It's probably an old pal of his. Just patch him through."

"Spike, you know I can't do that. Angelus doesn't exist."

"Oh cut that crap. The Angel/Angelus thing is really annoying. They're one person just different names."

Carlisle paled as the bickering continued he tried to get a word in but neither would listen. He knew his sire was still alive. He would have felt it if he was dead, had felt it a few years ago, when Angelus had been sent to the hell dimension thanks to the slayer, and he felt the connection return when Angel did. The bickering was confusing and giving him a headache.

He was about to hang up when his sire's voice came through the phone. "This is Angel."

"Sire." Carlisle sigh was of relief. He had left because of jealousy and hatred for this vampire, but to hear his voice after more than two centuries erased all of that.

There was a slight pause on the other side of the phone. "Carl?"

"Carlisle, please." He insisted. Angel had obviously changed his name and Carlisle didn't feel right being called Carl. He wasn't a weeping fledging.

"What's wrong?" The concern was evident in his voice. Carlisle realized that his lack of contact with his sire meant that something had to be gravely wrong for him to call.

"There isn't so much a problem; I just had an inquiry for you." Carlisle's voice was whispered and hollow. He thought that it might break if he tried to speak any other way. Talking to his sire even over the phone brought back emotions he didn't want to deal with.

"Alright." Angel seemed to shift. "Let me take this in my office." He put the phone on hold and Carlisle heard the tones in the phone until Angel picked up again. "What is it?"

"Do you remember our encounter with the Fallen?" Carlisle picked up a stress ball squeezing it tightly.

"Of course. You were barely bred right just a fledgling."

"Yes. I never was sure. I didn't know…how did you kill it?" Carlisle asked rolling the ball against his desk.

"I tore it apart with my bare hands. You were only a fledgling but it shouldn't be a problem now. Why have you seen one?"

"There are five in my town," Carlisle admitted. He knew he couldn't take on these creatures but Angel was so certain. He quickly explained his encounter with the older two.

"That doesn't make any sense. Your demon should be more powerful than they are and they should have fled from you."

"Maybe that should be true, but Sire, I joined the Volturi." Carlisle flinched knowing the reaction that he would get.

"You did what? You're of the Aurelian line. The blood that runs through you shouldn't be spoiled."

"I wanted control. I wanted to feel the sun on my face and I wanted to live a normal life." Carlisle explained but he didn't get angry. Angel was worried about him. The way he spoke wasn't of disappointment or anger. Just fear that his childe was living a dangerous life. "I can live amongst humans. I can control my bloodlust and I don't need to sleep. I feel the sun without smoke rising from my skin. My demon is tame."

"You don't feed on humans?"

It was curiosity that time. He wrinkled his nose. This didn't sound like his sire. His sire should be threatening to end his life. He should feel angry and embarrassed that his child chose to walk among humans, to live a half life, instead of embracing his true nature. Angelus had beaten him to unconsciousness before for lesser deeds like not killing children or women. "Sire?"

Angel cleared his throat. "Not exactly like you remember me. I've come into a soul since we last spoke. The thought of killing a human even to feed fills me with so much guilt and fear. I gave up on it. I drink pig's blood mostly. It's the easiest to digest, the most like human."

"You have a soul?" Carlisle had never known. He knew that his sire had been disowned by his mother abruptly but she was so fickle he hadn't questioned why.

"Yes and I can still defend me and mine from the likes of the fallen." Angel's anger finally broke through. "You could tear them apart if you were at full strength but this half life you live. It's worse than Spike's chipped. At least he could still kill demons."

"They're demons?" Carlisle asked.

"No. They're…different." Angel didn't say more. "I don't know how lesser beings get rid of them. Off my head I know they drown, but you can't get close enough to hold them under water."

"No, and I won't be strong enough." Carlisle admitted. He knew his sire was right he wasn't at full strength like this, but it was a small price to pay to keep from living in the shadows and having no choice on whether he killed or not.

There was a long pause but even though Angel didn't breath Carlisle could still feel his presences. "I'll come."

"No!" Carlisle sat up his stress ball rolled off the desk and onto the floor. "I don't want you around my family."

"Oh." There was an ache in that voice and it filled Carlisle with grief but he couldn't trust Angelus to his family. A soul could change that, but Carlisle was unable to change his mind so quickly after learning the truth. "I'll put Wesley on the research. He's better at it. I'll call you with what I find."

"Thank you, sire." Carlisle's voice was like a purr. He relayed his number and bid him goodbye. He led his head rest in his hands when he put the receiver down. It had taken more out of him than he thought to speak with his sire. Probably more so because his sire had a soul but either way it would have been difficult. It was Edward who found him.

"Jasper thinks you're poisoning the first floor with your brooding." Edward entered coming to stand next to him. His neck still bruised but the wound was nearly healed.

"Edward, do you believe that I have failed you." Carlisle stood from his desk retrieving his stress ball he put it back in its place. Then he led Edward out of the office.

"No. Why would you say that?" Edward asked.

"Am I what you want out of a father?" Carlisle continued down the hall into the living room.

Edward touched his neck. He whimpered softly. "A father yes…" Edward's statement left what he felt unanswered. A father yes, a sire no. "But I'm yours to deny you in anyway is worse. It's as you will."

"And what is your will?" Carlisle asked stopping outside the living room and speaking softly. He knew the others could hear them still.

"Your will is mine." Edward insisted, but he looked away. Carlisle waited pressing a hand into Edward's arm. "I want the relationship that is in our nature. Jacob…" he trailed off a look of panic and uncertain in his eyes. It was fleeting. Carlisle wasn't surprised by his son's chosen. He had been well aware of the other that took claim in his childe's body. He wasn't jealous or upset. He was pleased. His relationship with Edward was not compromised because of his relationship with Jacob. "Believes that it is important."

Carlisle felt an ache in him. He knew he had hurt his childer by denying them for so long, but the ache also came from a sudden need for them. He knew it had to do with the conversation he had with his sire, the worry that something was out there that could hurt them. He wasn't sure if he did them right by giving them light but taking away their strength. He allowed them to make a choice when it came to their blood lust but by the time he bred them he already lived the life in the light. He thought it was the right way but now he wasn't so sure. "We need to make a few changes."

Edward was disappointed when the changes had nothing to do with sex. However, he had more hope that Carlisle would seek him out, than he had in the last hundred years. That's what kept him from lashing out. The new rules, stay away from the fallen, not really new, but Carlisle said that he was closer to coming up with a solution. The second rule was pigs blood. Stocking the fridge with pigs blood. He had never heard up it. Give up the hunt, the kill? It was giving up more of his nature not accepting the parts he lost. He was the one sent into town to make an arrangement with the butcher. How was this supposed to go over well. Who asked for pigs blood. Did it even have a use other than drinking it? He took the Volvo and didn't speak to his siblings before he left. Carlisle went to explain to them about his findings.

_What are you doing here?_

Edward looked up. He was taking his time across the parking lot to the grocery store. Did Folks even have a real butcher? Didn't they drain the meat when it was slaughtered? "Jacob?" He only caught a glimpse of Jacob before he returned to his human state. "Jacob!" Edward looked around. "People can see you standing here in your naked glory."

"Glory?" Jacob tilted his head to the side. There was no one around them and he wasn't concerned otherwise he would have never changed back into his human form. Edward went back to the Volvo and searched the trunk for something that Jacob could wear. When he felt Jacob's hand on his shoulder he turned around. "I keep my clothes on me remember?"

"Oh." Edward relaxed slightly. Jacob was dressed and he even sprayed something on that was clean and crisp. "Sorry. Carlisle sent me here to get pig's blood."

"You're changing to pig's blood?" Jacob asked frowning. He often went with Edward to help him bring down bigger game. It was part of their relationship that Jacob complained about but obviously liked it.

"Its similar to human blood and it will make us stronger." Edward shrugged his shoulders. "He's worried about the fallen. He says that we don't have the strength to take them down and it's because of our diet."

"If you could drink human blood you could get rid of those abominations?" Jacob asked following Edward out of the parking lot and to the grocery store.

Edward shrugged slightly. "I guess so."

Jacob grabbed Edward and spun him around to face him. "What about me? What about my blood?"

"I-I don't know. Jacob. What are you doing?" Jacob exposed his throat and turned it to Edward. "Stop it. I can't drink from you. I'll drain you, or you'll turn. The venom."

"Then kill someone. We'll go to the prison." Jacob would normally never condone this but his eyes were wild with a fire that said he spoke the truth.

"What's going on?" Edward said taking a step away from his lover.

Jacob pointed down the other side of the street. "The reason I'm here." Edward turned to look. He could see that distance in the dark and Bella stood pressed against one of the fallen her school friends stood with her, their own fallen around them. "I'm not sure if they will hurt them, but they want something from them, from her."

Edward stiffened. He felt a stab of betrayal. Bella accepted him and his family. She as a human didn't look at them like monsters or with fear. Yet, she turned away from the moment she found something better. Someone that would offer her what she wanted most. "I don't care about her." Edward turned and kept walking to the grocery store.

It took Jacob a minute to catch up with him. "Billy says that he will keep an eye on her. He was in the same room with that one and they held their ground. If something is up he will find out." Jacob explained to Edward knowing that he didn't really mean what he said. "We have a butcher."

"You do?" Edward looked at Jacob. That would be easier than explaining to a human why he needed bags of pig's blood.

"She's very good at it. I'll ask her to bottle the blood for you," Jacob offered. He reached out for Edward. "I don't want you to be out here."

Edward growled. "I'm not helpless!"

"You can't defend yourself from them. You already admitted that. Carlisle did as well. I don't want you in the open, exposed to attack." Jacob steered Edward back towards the volvo. "You would do the same for me," Jacob reassured. He crawled into the car with him.

"What about Bella?"

"I want to be with you." Jacob put his feet up on the dash board and leaned the seat back closing his eyes. "Please." Edward started the car and sped away from the town. Carlisle would be happy with this arrangement as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 4/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 4

"Angel?" Spike sauntered into the room. His hips swung back and forth and sex rolled off of him. He been with Angel Investigation for less than a month, and he had been seductive as all hell. He had gone through the trials to get his soul because he thought it was what would bring him closer to Buffy. However, when he finally received his soul, he realized why Angel had rejected him for a hundred years. He couldn't be what Angel needed before. He didn't have a soul. His slaying of slayers had all been for not. He had done anything his demon could think of to get back into Angel's good graces, but his demon couldn't know that what Angel needed was another to share his burden. To be a vampire with a soul, to be his equal and advisory. So instead of returning to Sunnydale, he had come here to LA. Angel allowed him room and board. He allowed him family, work and friends, but he didn't allow him the relationship that he sought. Of sire and childe, chosen and mate. Angel couldn't it would be too perfect. His favorite childe back, his William? No. He would lose his soul and Angelus would rip Spike apart for having one as well.

Spike leaned over the back of the chair draping his body over his sire's. "Who was that on the phone? He called you sire."

"You heard?" Angel looked up a little. Spike's demon guise broke through his human face for only a second. "Right."

"As far as I know you got rid of all the others." Spike purred against his sire. He could sense his tension his ache. He would do anything to soothe it. He wanted to Angel to relax against him, smiling would be too much.

"Where's Wes?" Angel stood up jostling Spike from his back and heading out of the office. Spike scowled and waited a few moments before following, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Wes!"

"Here," Wes called coming in from the kitchen with a mug of coffee. Gunn followed him and Fred slipped down the stairs. The tone in Angel's voice was commanding and even though he only called one human pet they had all come. Spike smiled at the thought. He leaned up against the reception desk Cordelia was still angry at him for their early row and pointedly ignored him.

"Do you know anything about the fallen?" Angel asked.

"Nephilim? The offspring of humans and the sons of God?" Wes furrowed his brow. "I did a paper on them in school. But they were wiped from the earth right?"

"Yes, but don't tell me you believe that destroyed their kind." Angel deadpanned.

"Oh. Well I never really thought about it. I've never heard of any recent encounters. Some at the academy believed it was merely fictional." Wesley looked intrigued by the possibility. Perhaps he could be the first to make a modern reference to them.

"Lucky bastards." Spike swore. The group didn't glance at him but he felt that he needed to supply the continued speech as if they had. "Get to walk around impregnating humans with their spawn and no one to stop them."

"Angel you have to stop them. We already did the whole 'demon spawn' thing." Cordelia sat up putting her file down. "It's not pretty."

"We're not going to do anything. They not in LA. I have someone else on it." He turned back to Wesley. "Do you remember if your paper talked about how to kill them?"

"Oi, you take them apart with your hands." Spike spat. He even knew that and he had only met the one. He looked at Drusilla wrong and that was his fault.

"Unfortunately my associate won't have it that simple." Angel narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular. He was looking in his mind's eye and he could see his childe, Carlisle. Why had he chosen to live a half life? A vampire was the most powerful being in of this dimension it didn't have rivals or predators, discounting the slayer, and even she fell to a master like himself. Any of Angel's childe should fall into that category so what was wrong with this one. Spike opened his mouth to protest this but uncharacteristically silenced himself because he knew it would only serve to make Angel even more poofy.

"I'll see what I can do. I don't think there is that much information on them." Wesley brought the smallest hint of a smile to Angel's face and it caused Fred and Cordelia to offer to help Wesley with the research.

"Thank you." Angel waved them off heading up the stairs.

"What were they called again?" Cordelia asked turning to the internet.

Spike waited a moment as the group split up in order to search more text faster before following his sire up to his room. Angel was sitting on the bed a grim expression on his face. "I don't want to talk about it."

He shifted forward and sat down next to Angel on the bed. "Who says I'm here to talk?" Spike moved slightly closer to Angel until they were touching shoulder to hip.

Angel turned to him. "You won't last five minutes without talking."

"You could change that?" Spike purred. He still wanted to know what was going on but sex could always persuade him to forget, for a little while.

"I can't."

People put forth what they feel like their best trait is. Some people think their best trait is their looks, so they will dress up and do their hair. They will stand out for everyone to see. Gaining attention from voyeurs and feeling validated in their choices. Some thought that their best trait was their body, to use their body for pleasure, other's pleasure and their own pleasure. Bella never felt this way. She always knew her greatest strength was her power. She knew she was powerful even before she came to Forks, however she was never validated until she arrived. Bella didn't feel like that now. She was rubbing her thin body against Talmai and her shirt was on the floor. Her skirt was pulled up and her panties were lost. She usually pushed her power, but tonight was different. Talmai wasn't weaker than her or equal to her. He was more powerful and she knew that putting forth her power, her ability wasn't going to win him. It wasn't going to gain her more power. That is what she wanted. So to gain it she was willing to lose herself. He pulled her hips to him and smiled against her stomach.

"You know what you're doing?" Talmai asked. He smiled. Outside of the bedroom the party grew louder as more people became more intoxicated.

Bella ignored them wrapping her arms around Talmai. "I've never felt like this with anyway. I want to feel it. Inside me. I want to feel your power."

Talmai turned them around pressing her into the bed. He tugged her skirt down exposing her. She didn't try to hide. She knew she couldn't. That would be a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak. He pressed into her kissing her sex and running his tongue up between her breast. "Bella. If we do this do you know the result?"

"Power." She moaned softly.

"Yes, of course power, but you will no longer be alone. You will never be alone. You will bare my son, our sons." He looked down at her.

"What are you?" Bella moaned as he pressed against her. She didn't care she knew what she wanted. She would do anything to get it.

"A son of God." He whispered and the sincerity was in his eyes and words, but he didn't tell her, she couldn't know that his father had disown him and all of his kind.

Bella sat up on her elbows. "What will that make me?"

"The daughter of man. It's our destiny to be together." Bella didn't always believe in destiny, but then she met the Cullens, she learned the truth about Forks. After that she believed in destiny. She believed in anything that she once believed to be a fairy tale. She reached forward and pressed her lips to Talmai's. She didn't care about her friends in the other room or the ones outside the Nephilim's home. She had what she wanted. She was fit to take it. She didn't question her instincts when she spread her legs. He sank into her slowly and she cried out, in pain and in pleasure. It was better than she thought it would be. He was perfected at what he did. He had been doing this along time, although she was unaware of it. He pressed into her and she followed his movements. She closed her eyes and pressed her head back into the pillow. It was strange, he felt so warm for a long time she believed that she would find herself in the arms of a cold vampire. This was nothing like that. She was glad suddenly that Jacob had taken Edward as his own. It had been a hard day for her when she realized that truth, but that was when she started to believe in destiny.

"Talmai!" She called out collapsing in a fit of shivers.

Jacob startled out of his slumber. He was lying on Edward's couch in his bedroom. He stood up almost right away and went to the bedroom window. Edward looked up from the book that he was reading. He watched his lover throw open the window and tilt his head in the one direction and then the other. "Did you hear him?"

"Who?"

"Seth." Jacob took a step back. Nearly giving up when fresh howls poured into the room, this time from several members of his pack. Jacob turned away from the window removing his shirt. "I have to go."

Edward wasn't going to make an issue of it. Since his trip into town, Jacob hardly left his side, and he became angry whenever Edward ventured off his property without Jacob. He nodded and looked back to his book.

"Edward!" Alice stumbled in the room. He wasn't surprised to see Jasper with her, but Rosalie too was standing beside her. Alice looked frightened and she reached to touch her forehead. "It's Bella. She's been ripped out of all futures. Where she was before, she just disappeared."

Edward stood up concerned about his sister and his friend. He knew this wasn't just about Bella being blocked by the other members of the pack. Alice knew what that was like, she would look and it would just be blank. However since she disappeared from the possible futures that she was already apart of that meant something else entirely?

"Does that mean that she's dead?" Jacob asked. He was already undress and was ready to change at any moment. Edward could see how difficult ignoring the calls of his pack was for him.

Alice shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I've seen that happen to other people before and it's not like that. They are still in the possible futures that would have occurred if they hadn't died, just not in the ones that occurred because they died."

"Okay, I'm going." Jacob was out the window and changing to his wolf form before anyone could object.

"What's wrong with the dog?" Rosalie asked despite what her nickname for him suggested Roaslie was very fond of Jacob. She didn't hide the fact that she thought he smelled but she also didn't hide the fact that she couldn't think of a better mate for her brother. She also liked the fact that Jacob was so realistic. That he was so forward with her. She always felt like she could trust him even when they didn't get along, because he never kept the truth from her or tried to stab her in the back. It was something that she could appreciate. Jacob made an effort to never lose the trust that she had in him. That effort reflected their relationship.

"I'm not sure…"

_Edward_. It was Jacob's thoughts. It called the vampire to the window. Jacob stood below it. _It's Bella._

Edward frowned and turned to his family. "We have to go."

Alice nodded anticipating her brother's words. Jasper didn't say anything but he moved to the window. Rosalie stood her ground, saying, "Wait Carlisle says we shouldn't leave the house."

"You can stay here," Edward offered but knew that Rosalie would take the bait.

"I'll get Emmett," She said heading down the hall. Jasper leaped from the window followed by Alice and finally Edward. Emmett and Rosalie met their siblings at the gate.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked the most confused out of all of them.

"Bella's in trouble," Edward explained that's all he really knew. He could hear bits of the other wolves' thoughts but they were too panicked to think in anything but pictures. He could still see those but they were harder to understand and they might be images from their imagination or from reality. It was hard to tell. It was always like this when they were excited or worked up.

"The fallen are having a party tonight. Do you think she went?" Emmett spoke up again. His siblings didn't seem surprised that Emmett knew that there was a party going on even when he hadn't been in school for over a week. He had been keeping up with his peers by going on the school website and looking at their posts on facebook. It was his way of helping out Carlisle on his research. He knew someone would talk about the new kids eventually and hopefully he would be able to learn something that would be helpful.

The group didn't waste anymore time talking, with Jacob in the lead they took off towards the fallen's home. Pausing only briefly when Edward crossed the treaty lines and his siblings didn't.

"Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed the vampires frantically looked around for so long this land had been forbidden that it was surprising when the ground didn't swallow Edward hole.

"Come on." Edward growled grabbing Rosalie's wrist and dragging her over the lines. He continued after Jacob who stopped a few feet ahead when he realized the problem. If he wasn't with them he wasn't sure how the members of his pack would react to their presences especially his beta.

Emmett followed immediately after fixated on the idea that if Rosalie was swallowed up then he wanted to be as well. Alice and Jasper crossed together shortly after. The six of them arrived at the Nihilism's land together. Seth was no longer on his own, Leah stood beside him and Sam was also there.

_Where are the others? _Edward heard Jacob's thoughts. Sam was staring at the vampires but his attention was pulled back to Jacob when he growled. _Sam!_

_I told them to stay behind. We shouldn't even go in there. There are too many people. We don't know what these abominations are capable of. They obviously want Bella for a reason and I don't think they will give her up easily._

"We have to try." Edward spoke up, his siblings looked at him for a translation but he couldn't be bothered at the moment.

Jacob may have agreed but he realized that bring the vampires with him would only cause more problems. The fallen obviously over powered the vampires and Jacob didn't want to go in there after Bella only to lose Edward. He changed out of his wolf form so that he could speak to everyone. He knew that he could find support through them. He ignored his nudity since he didn't plan to remain human for very long.

"I've had someone keep an eye on their land since they moved in. It was Seth's turn tonight. He had his work cut out for him because we didn't realize they were going to have company. He thinks the party is a ploy for…sleeping with the daughters of man." Jacob explained looking at Seth, it was a weird way to explain it but then again these were weird creatures that they knew nothing about.

"Bella's one of those?" Alice asked she sounded almost hurt. "I thought she liked Edward."

"So did we." Jacob folded his arms feeling a chill. "She's obviously important to your family and I could never deny that. She wanted Edward to sire her and I thought about allowing it." Edward remained quiet at Jacob explained aspects of their relationship to his siblings. He had barely confessed the relationship with his family, and it was a little unnerving that Jacob could talk about it so comfortably. "Only I realized that she wasn't willing to be Edward's childe, she wanted to be his chosen, his wife. But that is what I am to Edward. It couldn't work."

"They don't understand you," Edward spoke to his lover. He didn't look at his siblings. "Carlisle has always been their father and never their sire. To them there is no difference between the words."

"That doesn't matter, now." Jacob said redirecting the conversation. "Bella is inside there as one of their chosen. Only, we can't go in there. It's our job to protect all humans and because of this party we can't go in there. They have a human made shield between us and them. If we rescue Bella it's guaranteed that other people will be hurt or killed."

"That may stop you, but it won't stop us," Emmett said ready for a fight. He hadn't seen these creatures face to face. Plus, when someone told him he couldn't do something then he wanted to prove them wrong.

"No!" Jacob yelled standing is ground. Emmett could probably take Jacob down in a fight but his command his natural alpha attitude had everyone taking a step back. "None of you can go in there. They would tear you apart."

"We're vampires if you forgot. If you can take them down then they should be easy for us." Emmett's pride was too much. He didn't want to be told by the wolves what he could or could not do.

"Maybe you could but I know your family is weakened by choosing not to drink human blood." Jacob glared at Emmett. He knew he couldn't get Edward to leave Bella to her fate if his hotheaded brother was willing to go in there with him.

"You told him that!" Emmett turned on Edward. "Why don't you tell everyone that the Cullens are just sitting ducks waiting to have their heads tore off?"

Edward glared at Emmett. He wasn't going to answer Emmett when he was being such a jerk. "If he didn't tell me what's going on I wouldn't know how to properly protect him or his family." Jacob voice was in a low growl. He didn't think Emmett had any say on what he and Edward talked about.

"We don't need protection dog!" Emmett returned ready to lunge forward and prove his point.

"Emmett." Rosalie touched his arm. "You don't have a right to be angry with Jacob. He's right." Emmett huffed under his wife's hand he relaxed a little. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to wait out here until Bella comes out and then we're going to take her back with us." Jacob explained.

"Maybe that's not a good idea," Alice whispered. "She was angry at us for not giving the new students a chance. While being nice to the fallen isn't a crime, she knows that our family is weary of them. Bella has made her decisions. She doesn't want to be part of this family." Alice was very close to Bella and it was hard for her to admit this, but she didn't want to put her family in danger because of Bella. She knew Bella wouldn't take well to being forced to do something she didn't believe in.

It was silent on the border for a long time. Jacob was waiting for the rest of the Cullens to make a decision and his pack was waiting for his order. The Cullens were all trying to think of a way to argue with Alice's reason. Only there wasn't anything that they could think of. "Alice is right." Edward said. It hurt him to say so. He really wanted to make Bella his childe and this betrayal hurt him the most.

"These creatures don't keep their chosen. They will abandon her, and she'll probably turn to you. What will you do then?" Jacob asked he realized that Bella had put herself in a bad situation, that she should pay the consequences for them.

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle." Edward admitted. He would know what was the best thing to do after all of this was finished.

Jacob nodded. "Alright the Cullens will go. Seth you're off duty. Leah you can go with him. Sam, please escort the Cullens to their land, not off our land, to their land. I owe it to Charlie to see that Bella gets home safely. So I will wait alone." He insisted. Sam made a low whine at his duty but Jacob ignored him as he reverted to his other form. The Cullens all looked a little upset about losing Bella. They hadn't even noticed that she was slipping away so the loss was hard on them. None of them said anything as they followed Sam through the tribal lands.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 5/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"Carlisle won't like it." Carlisle heard Esme whisper to Edward as he walked in the room. Jacob stood beside him looking tired and disappointed. Carlisle knew how that felt. He didn't usually get tired but this recent turn of events had changed him. First he had fallen asleep, and then he drank from Edward. Both things that weren't uncommon among certain clans of vampires but they were strange for Carlisle and his family. Carlisle was usually so in control. He blamed it on the memories of his sire and then to hear his voice. Carlisle didn't know how to be in control when his sire was near, because Angelus always took control no matter what the situation. Even the brief contact with him sent Carlisle into a spiral. He felt like a fledging again. He didn't know that Jacob had just stayed up all night waiting for Bella to leave the Nephilim's party.

"What won't I like?" Carlisle asked taking a bag of pig's blood from the refrigerator. It was sort of nice to use it for something after all this time.

Esme looked at Edward before answering. "Edward wanted to make Bella his childe."

"He's getting to be that age, Esme." Carlisle admitted. He was pretty old when he created Edward, his first childe. Before that he refused to do so. He felt angry and bitter about his own sire so he never wanted to create his own, but then he met Edward. He realized what his sire meant, every time he looked at him and told him that he would betray The Master one hundred times over before he let Carlisle be taken away from him. It was then that he started to forgive his sire for his initial wrong doing. Of course, it was also because of Edward and his other childer that he had yet to see his sire again. Angelus was cruel. He would have staked them all before Carlisle could even introduce them. Even the souled counter part had been angry when he learned of how Carlisle tainted his bloodline. "So are you."

"No, Carlisle. He didn't want to make Bella his daughter. He wanted to make her his _childe_," Esme emphasized.

"You said you were okay with our relationship." Carlisle turned to face his son.

"I said that you were a good father to me. That I accepted your decision in the matter, but I would want more. I would always want more." Edward turned away. He wasn't able to look at Carlisle when he spoke. He didn't want to lose what little he had.

"Edward," Carlisle wasn't sure what to do. He made this choice for his family. He knew Edward of all of them wanted more. He was raised different from the younger ones. However, if he asked his other children would they say the same, after they understood the difference. When they realized that part of their nature was being denied. "I'm sorry." He too looked away. "But what do you mean, wanted?"

"Bella is no longer part of this family." Edward's embarrassment was replaced with anger. "She chose those things over us."

"It may not be her fault Edward. We don't know enough about these creatures they could have lured her in. It may have only appeared to be a choice when in actuality it was just in her nature as a human. It's difficult to fight instincts especially if they are masked by the illusion of choices." Carlisle reassured his son. Even though he wasn't sure if could he be what Edward wanted him to be, he knew that he could be this. At least this was enough.

"Even so, I'll let the others know to stay away from her," Edward stood up stiff as he left the kitchen to do as he said. Obviously, he was still upset but he thought that it would be better to ignore his feelings for his family's safety.

Carlisle looked at Jacob for an explanation. "The fallen marked her as his. When I saw Bella this morning it was obvious that she made her decision. I've tried to stop her from doing what she wanted to before and it obviously didn't work out very well." Jacob gestured around the house indicating his lost battle. "But now I have more at stake by trying to help her. I don't want those abominations anywhere near here."

"Thank you, Jacob." Carlisle smiled at the young man. Even though there was centuries between them their roles as leaders gave them some sort of common ground.

"Why don't you lie down. I'll bring up breakfast when I finish it." Esme offered. She smiled softly at him knowing that he would probably track down Edward and make sure he was alright.

"Thanks Esme," Jacob said leaning over the corner of the counter to give her a one arm hug. He jumped down and headed out of the kitchen.

Carlisle frowned and looked towards his wife. "What's wrong?" He could sense that she hadn't shooed Jacob just because the wolf looked tired.

Esme didn't talk at first. She pulled out bacon and eggs from the fridge and started preparing the meal that she promised. As she kept busy she answered. "Edward's not alone."

"What do you mean? The others, they don't even know the difference." Carlisle was sure of it. They had never been exposed to that sort of relationship. They didn't even realize they were denying a huge part of themselves. It made Carlisle feel a little guilty, but it was worth it to keep his family together.

"It's the blood," Esme whispered not wanting the children to hear her talking about blood. "You are my chosen, but sometimes we share a bed as sire and childe. But, I miss the exchange of blood too. It's just a little thing and it's easier to forget since we became vegetarians. I just think of it sometimes."

"You don't need my blood anymore. You're hardly a fledgling and you haven't been injured. Plus, it's hard to take blood without fangs." Carlisle insisted. He didn't need to argue exchange of blood that was something that took place in both sire/childe and chosen relationships. Blood was usually exchanged during sex, but sometimes if a childe was injured a sire's blood could speed up the healing even more quickly than normal. It could also give a sire more control over a childe. When a sire took blood from his childe he could see into his mind. A childe could never lie to a sire because the truth would always be revealed this way. After the exchange the bond between sire and childe was tight. A sire could use the bond to enforce his orders, track his childe or simply read the childe's stronger emotions. Carlisle had given up on that aspect because of Rosalie as well. He didn't think she could handle it. He knew his childer would miss the exchange though. There was power in a sire's blood. It gave them strength and it was always preferred even over human blood.

Esme stared at him in confusion. The bacon popped gaining her attention. She flipped the bacon and replied, "You've never had fangs."

"What?" Carlisle looked away from his thoughts to his wife. "Fangs? I did, before you were born. Before the Volturi."

"That was a long time ago, Carlisle. You must not remember right." Esme had never met any vampires with fangs. In fact it was something that her children liked to make fun of when they saw them on television.

Carlisle smiled fondly. He moved over to the stove and put his arms around his wife. "The Volturi changed everything. Sometimes I'm not sure it was a good thing."

"Carlisle, what are you talking about?" Esme stirred the scrambled eggs turning down the heat on the stove. She looked back at her lover.

"When I was bred the world was very different. My sire although young was on his way to being the strongest most feared vampire in all of Europe. He was completely controlled by his demon, at least as much as I could tell. The demon in him, in all of us, has fangs, bursts into flame in sunlight and sleeps. A master vampire's demon was to be feared above all other demons. When I left my sire I wanted to see the sunlight, so I joined the Volturi. We learned to reign in our demons to deny our nature and by doing so we could walk in the sun, but as a consequence the power that we had was diluted. We lost our fangs; in exchange we gained a poisonous bite. Our strength was divided we could take down humans well enough, but demons not so much. That's why the Volturi sought the most powerful humans to turn. Plus, we worked closely with the Vatican to eradicate what demons we could. You know what happened after that." Carlisle admitted. He couldn't lie to his wife. Besides, he needed her to know the truth. Since the appearance of the fallen he felt increasingly guilty about not revealing the truth to his family earlier. He had been happy all along that they were all bred with the same control over their demon that he had. Perhaps, it was the poison maybe it helped fledglings keep their control.

Esme turned off the stove and turned to face Carlisle. "I'm not sure I understand. I should have fangs and strength beyond what I already have? I should be able to sleep?"

"I'm not sure if you should or not. I should. When I was bred my sire drained me and then I fed from him. His blood runs through me, but you were bred from the poison. That corrupts your blood, but I'm not sure if his blood runs through you." Carlisle explained thoughtfully. He had never really thought of it, satisfied knowing that it worked not ever questioning how.

"Oh." Esme smiled. She picked up the pan of eggs and piled them onto a plate. She added nine strips of bacon and a piece of toast. "I don't really know the difference Carlisle. I'm happy the way I am. It's obvious to me that you had a choice in your fate but you didn't have a conscious hand in my fate. I wish you would have told me earlier though."

"I don't like thinking about that time." Carlisle admitted, although lately that had not been true.

Esme gave him a warm smile. "I'm going to bring this up for Jacob." Carlisle nodded setting about cleaning up the kitchen. He thought about Edward. He wouldn't take the news as well as Esme did. She trusted him more and since they were together she knew he wasn't lying to her nor did he want to hurt her with the information. Edward on the other hand, he was so frustrated not being able to do anything about the fallen, that he probably wouldn't take the news as easily. Besides, Edward thought he knew just about everything about Carlisle. So finding out that he kept a big part of his past a secret was going to be hard for his son. Maybe he was right to start looking for a sire childe relationship of his own. Even though it hurt Carlisle to think about it, he knew that it was what Edward needed.

Wesley looked up over the rims of his glasses. He was researching again. This time it was for a case one that came in through the door. It seemed like a simple enough case. Angel took Gunn with him, but had Wesley looking up information just in case they were caught off guard once they got there. Besides that the hotel had been pretty quiet except for Spike. He showed up a few months ago. Soul intact. It was surprising and confusing. Cordelia made some calls home to get the gossip on what was going on.

No one had been sure where Spike had gone off to. It was a while before they even noticed he was gone. Although he had been a great help to them in the past Spike wasn't the most predictable vampire in the world. He came and went as he pleased. So when he disappeared no one had thought anything of it. But they were all glad that Spike was now being looked after by Angel. He was still a big bad even with the chip in his head. What they hadn't realized was that Spike had left to gain his own soul. He had planned to return, however, his plans were changed once he earned his soul. Eventually Spike's story had all come out. No one could be displeased with the fact that Spike was now a tamed predator. However, they could still be annoyed with him in the general sense of the term. He was always underhand. He always had to be entertained if he couldn't find something to entertain himself then he annoyed other people until they did it for him. Mainly, Cordelia was affected by this seeing as she didn't have a door to hide behind. Even when he had a mission, unless he had his fists against a demon's skull he never helped to move the mission forward.

Today was no exception. Sure Wesley wasn't really needed. Yet, it still bothered him when Spike wandered in and began poking around his books. No hey or anything. Wesley tried to pretend like he wasn't annoyed but Spike was searching persistently, like he was actually looking for something.

"What is it?" Wesley set his book down as gently as possible.

"Do you know which one of these is about Nephilim?" Spike asked barely turning around to look at the former Watcher.

Wesley blinked in surprise. He stood up and walked around his desk. He moved over to the shelf. "I think you're best bet is to look at anything predating antiquity. That's where I got most my information from. Although, there are some mention of them in Greek mythology, but that could just be hearsay."

"I'll take both." Spike leaned back against the wall. He looked at Wesley expectantly. The watcher stared at him for a while unsure what the next course of action was. "The books Watcher."

"Oh, right." Wesley started pulling out books that he thought might help. He paused after a moment. He turned back to Spike. "What are these for anyway?"

"None of your business." Spike smiled as Wesley puffed indignantly. "Alright I'll let you know. Remember Peaches asked you to do research on them.

"I'm getting around to it." Wesley didn't actually remember until Spike said something. He had it written down somewhere to get to it. However, it didn't seem very urgent at the time so he went back to what he had been doing.

"Uh-huh. Well how about you let me do it instead. I know what I'm looking for anyway. Just point me in the direction." Spike pulled the few books from Wesley's hands. "I'll start with these."

"Yeah, alright. Do...do you need a desk?" Wesley asked still confused about what Spike was doing there.

"Nah. I got it." Spike hesitated a moment. "But you could answer something for me. The watcher books that you're so fond of, how many childe do they say Angelus has."

"Well there are different counts actually. Penn and Drusilla for sure, but there was always a bit of controversy with you." Wesley pulled off his glasses and wiped them off with the tail of his shirt. "Most agree that it was Drusilla who did it, but there are some sources that say Angelus did."

"Well there were a few he staked right away," Spike pointed out but shook his head. "But none that are still roaming about?"

Wesley looked at Spike funny. He wasn't sure what the 20 questions were about or the sudden need to be helpful even if Wesley didn't feel like the assignment was worthwhile. "Unless, Drusilla was brought back again, then no."

"That's what I…" Spike was cut off by Cordelia screaming in pain. The two were outside of Wesley's office in a hurry. Spike was faster than Wesley by nature and was at Cordelia's side before him. The way she was clutching her head in pain let them know what was wrong. Spike lifted Cordelia off the ground and brought her over to the couch.

"What's going on?" Fred asked appearing in the sitting room off the lobby shortly after. She was in loose pajamas but she looked ready to help out nonetheless.

"She's having a vision." Wesley said kneeling next to the couch and putting taking Cordelia's hand. Spike hovered over the arm of the couch to try and hear anything that was important.

"Smoke, no sun." Cordelia mumbled. Wesley tried to bring her some comfort by encouraging her to continue. Hopefully it would be over in a minute. Cordelia let out another whimper of pain aching back off the couch.

"I'm calling Angel." Fred said walking out of the room.

Spike scoffed and rolled his eyes. Fred was a sweet girl, but like Angel's other pets she relied too much on Angel for everything. Although, the ponce would probably want to know what was going on. Spike stood and walked away from the couch. He wandered into the kitchen poking around. He knew Angel kept pain killers in there somewhere and some water would probably be nice for Cordelia as well. Spike found the Tylenol over the sink and poured a big glass of water. By the time he returned to the others Cordelia was sitting up but she was still clutching her head with her hands. Fred sat beside her and Wesley sat on the other side.

"Here." Spike shoved the water and pills at the girl and sat down on the table in front of her. "Okay smoke, no sun, and then what?"

"I don't know. There were tall people really tall people. They were actually kind of good looking." Cordelia paused taking a sip of water and then taking the pain killers. "Really good looking."

Spike raised an eyebrow. Of course leave it to Cordelia to find the bad guy in her visions attractive. "Princess focus. What happened?"

"I'm not sure. Everything there was in pieces. And I didn't see any humans, well except for the really tall ones." Cordelia tried to think of more information that could be helpful, but it was hard to do with her head still pounding.

Spike stood up and walked back into Wesley's office. The former Watcher counted slowly. If Spike stayed in there too long he'd go in to make sure he hadn't destroyed anything irreplaceable. Spike returned a minute later with one of the books that Wesley gave him earlier. Spike flipped open the text and held it out to Cordelia. "Look anything like this, luv?"

Cordelia wiped her hand through her hair trying to straight it out. She looked at the book. The picture was really a drawing. It wasn't very good either. It was something she would expect to find from the inside of a cave, or maybe an ancient civilization. However, the picture did look more like the tall ones that she had seen in her vision then a normal person would. She looked up at Spike. "Probably."

"Nephilim?" Wesley stood up taking the book from Spike. "But they're extinct."

"Obviously not. I met one before. Right bastard. Just comes along and tries to take what's not his. It was only the one though, most know better than to approach us." Spike thumbed through the pages of the book. He didn't know what was wrong with a childe of Angelus if he couldn't take one apart for himself. He should at least be able to scare it off just by being in the same radius as one of the fallen.

"Are those the half angel half man creatures?" Fred asked she stood up to glance over the top of the book. "They don't look all that handsome."

"Oiy, you two are going to stay far away from them." Spike pointed the book at Cordelia and Fred in turn. "They have a way over females, mostly human females." He shut the book and looked down at Cordelia. "What direction did that vision point us in?"

"North," Cordelia said for sure. She closed her eyes trying to think harder. "Forks."

"Forks." Spike shrugged. He had never heard of the place but North was North. "Find out what state that is okay, luv?" Cordelia nodded slowly, surprised like Wesley had been that Spike had a go getting attitude. "Wes you'll come with me?"

"I will?" Wesley looked up from his position on the couch. "Why me?"

"These two can't come and at least you've written a paper on them," Spike explained. "So get the car ready. We only have a few hours 'til sunrise and I want to be on the road."

"I think we should wait for Angel to get back." Wesley said but stood when Spike started walking away from them.

"You don't have to come if you'd rather. I'm pretty sure I can handle this on my own, but I know how you guys like the buddy system." Spike lifted his hand in a little salute. "Think Peaches will mind if I borrow a car?"

"I'll drive." Wesley rolled his eyes. Spike never changed. At least this time it seemed like Spike was helping out, but really he was doing it because of some twisted idea that it would bug Angel. He turned to Fred and leaned close to her. "Tell Angel to call as soon as he gets back." She nodded happily.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 6/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 6

Bella didn't regret her decision at the party even when she looked Jacob in the eye the next morning when Talmai escorted her home. She was happy. She felt like she had done something to complete her purpose here on Earth. She took time to think about the Cullens really weighing in on her decision. Although, she realized that while she was seeing Talmai it would be impossible to remain friends with them, she didn't regret her choice. She thought that she had made the right one.

So when she went to school the next Monday she smiled when she saw Talmai and his brothers waiting with Jessica and her friends in the parking lot for her. "Morning Bella. Did you manage to enjoy the rest of your weekend?" Talmai asked leaning closer to her. "How are you with public displays?"

Bella blushed. "Okay I guess." She blushed even more when Talmai kissed her. When she had been friends with the Cullens it wasn't like this. It was obvious to everyone at the school that she belonged to them in a way that no one else had been able to do as of yet, but they were all so professional and up tight. Edward would never be open to kissing her like this.

"Stop thinking," Talmai whispered in her ear as he pulled away. "You need your stuff?"

"Umm. I was just going to drop some things off." Bella touched her bag with one hand. Talmai nodded keeping a long arm around her as they went into the school.

"You don't smell like them anymore." Talmai sounded pleased and Bella couldn't help but smile at him. "If anything should happen you should always turn to the humans."

"They can't protect me." Bella whispered trying to keep her voice low. She didn't want to spill the Cullens' secret.

"Their strength is in their naïveté. They wouldn't try to destroy what we've become. They'll protect you because they have to protect what they have as well." Talmai explained.

"Don't talk in riddles." Bella stopped turning to look at Talmai. "Are you leaving?"

"We will soon, but it won't be for very long," Talmai explained. "When we return there will be more of us. It will be safer. We can drive away the others."

"I thought you were being honest with me, but you're only telling me as much as I need to know," Bella accused. She frowned very disappointed. This was just like the Cullens and even worse than the Quileute tribe.

"I'm telling you more than your friends get to know. Bella, I'm not keeping secrets from you because I want to protect you or because I don't trust you. I promise I will let you know everything, just not until after I get back." Talmai didn't look like he would agree to tell Bella if she refused his offer. So she nodded. "Do you know how many of us roam Earth? Millions, but it isn't enough. That's why we've come here."

"To do what?" Bella tilted her head to the side. She was curious to hear anything more.

"To stop hiding." Talmai took Bella's hand and continued leading her to her locker. "We're sick of hiding. We've been doing so for too long."

"There's no reason for you to hide." Bella agreed. At least she couldn't think of a reason. Talmai was kind to her and respected her. What reason did he have to hide for, certainly not for the same reasons as vampires who preyed on humans?

"I knew you would understand." Talmai whispered softly in Bella's ear.

Bella smiled. She was pleased with herself. She had empathized with him but she also got information out of him that he wasn't willing to tell her yet. She stood her ground to him and he had yield at least somewhat. It was unlike any other relationship she had been in because before she always felt like a little girl pining for attention and never actually getting any. Now however she knew she had all of Talmai's attention even when he was away he would become back to her.

Wesley set his stuff down on the bed closest to the window. He pulled the heavy curtains over the window and made sure that no light would shine through later during the day. Spike was fiddling with the smoke detector. "Do you know how much of a fine it is to tamper with those things?"

"Does it look like I care?" Spike asked leaning away from the smoke detector to show how careless he was. "Peaches will be the one paying for it."

"Spike." Wesley groaned. He couldn't believe he volunteered for this.

Spike didn't say anything, but he walked away from the detector and lay down on the free bed. He didn't even take off his boots he just closed his eyes. "We leave at sunset."

"Don't you think we should call Angel?" Wesley asked as he took off his watch and started to go through his bag to change for bed.

"He'll call..."

The phone between the beds rang.

Spike smiled and pointed to the phone without opening his eyes. Wesley sighed answering the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you okay?" It was Angel. Wesley wasn't surprised he checked in with Fred earlier and let her know where they were staying during the day.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's good to hear from you though. Did you have a chance to talk to Cordelia?" Wesley asked not really reacting to the frustrated tone that he could hear from Angel even over the phone.

"I'm glad you're alright. Can I yell at Spike now, thanks?"

Wesley sighed and handed the phone to Spike. "I'll be in the bathroom," He informed knowing how the conversation would go and not really wanting to hear it.

"Yeah ponce?" Spike answered the phone sitting up he felt his jacket for his cigarettes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to take care of that boy of yours, what's it look like I'm doing?" Spike snarled. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and put them on the table without taking one.

"Spike..."

"Before you say this is a bad idea, think about it. I can take out the Fallen easily. Yeah so the kid doesn't want you there, well I'm not you. In fact, we probably have a lot in common when it comes to our feelings for you. Princess had a vision Angel. You know one of those things that we can't ignore. So I'm not ignoring it, you're staying out of it and I brought Wesley to babysit me. Cause I know you'd have skipped the call and come here in person if I hadn't," Spike explained. He had a sneer in his voice. He knew he was feeding into Angel's idea of him acting like a child by doing so, however it was hard not to. He was still pissed that Angel hadn't taken him up on his offer to further their relationship.

"There is more than one of them Spike. I talked to Carlisle. There are at least five of them. Wesley can't help you." Angel's anger had disappeared mostly, his voice sounded more concerned, but Spike couldn't be sure over the phone without smell and sight to help him out.

"I'll pick them off one at a time. Separate them from the pack. I learned that a long time ago." Spike smiled softly remembering his lessons alone with his sire. Most started with Spike being beaten but they usually ended with him fed and fucked, some of the time he even managed to remember what the lesson was about.

Angel sighed over the phone. "Alright. I suppose this is the best way to do it. I'll keep you posted on any more visions, but you call me every day. You can't get out of it by making Wesley to it either."

"Then why the hell did I bring him!" Spike growled, but his voice was light. He wasn't angry. He didn't really mind calling Angel. He knew it was something that had to do with business but also to do with worry as well. It made Spike feel smug that Angel was worried about him. "Don't worry I'll take good care of that boy of yours."

"He's not my boy. Only you are." Angel cleared his throat before Spike could reply and said. "Every day, Spike." The line went dead.

Spike tossed the phone back in its cradle. Angel didn't wait for Spike to reply and it bothered him. However, he knew it was because Angel was guarding his soul from the happiness that he deserved. He wasn't going to push Angel. He had been without him for over one hundred years. He could wait a little longer for more.

Carlisle was not expecting to open his door to find Billy Black outside of it. He raised an eyebrow, worried slightly that something happened to Jacob. Edward was in the house, otherwise he'd be really worried that something happened to him.

"I heard you have a great television." Billy smiled up at Carlisle. He looked non-threatening but Carlisle knew how much power that man really had, even while crippled.

He nodded and replied, "I don't watch much, but as a doctor I feel like I should own a large television." It was a way of keeping up appearances. Occasionally, he would watch the news and his family would sometimes watch movies on it. It was a projector so it took up nearly one wall.

"Good, because the games on." Billy waited expectantly.

"The game? I thought you liked basketball?" Carlisle frowned. He knew that Billy would visit the Swan's house to watch games with Charlie. However, Edward only mentioned basketball games.

"It's the Huskies. I really don't want to miss the game." Billy pushed forward but didn't enter the house.

Carlisle stepped aside and let Billy in. He knew Billy wasn't just here to watch the game. After all they really weren't that close. Even though, Edward and Jacob were now seeing each other, nothing official had been announced, so there had yet to be any family gatherings with Black and Cullen, vampire and werewolf. Carlisle suspected that Edward and Jacob were still confused on their relationship. He knew Edward didn't choose Jacob lightly and that he expected to be with Jacob for as long as the werewolf allowed. However, it was still a difficult transition. Especially with Bella involved, now that Carlisle knew what Edward had planned for Bella the situation between the three of them was more complex.

Billy entered the house and looked around. "It smells." Carlisle flinched. "Like pie. Jacob's never more satisfied then when he comes home from eating over here. From the smell I can understand why."

"Would you like a piece? Esme would be delighted," Carlisle offered. He was glad that Billy was here for whatever reason. They would have to get used to each other and doing it on their own terms was a good start.

"Uh maybe at the half. The games already started." Billy wheeled into the living room and Carlisle followed to get the projector set up. He had not problem turning his back to Billy. He wasn't worried about him attacking from behind. He knew Billy had more pride then that. When the game was on Carlisle turned to find Billy in the arm chair his wheel chair against the wall at arms length. Carlisle sat down on the couch beside him. He wasn't much for television. Sports were fine for the first one hundred years of watching them, but then everything became so predictable. Carlisle always lost interest. "I usually go to Charlie's. But that thing is always there now."

"The Fallen?" Carlisle sat up a little leaning forward. Maybe Billy was just here to see the game, since he couldn't watch it in his normal location.

"Pawning over Bella, all the time. It makes me sick. Charlie likes him, and I couldn't change his mind without causing a fight," Billy explained watching the game, never taking his eyes off it. Speaking slowly so that it went with the breaks and pauses in the game.

"They haven't tried to attack you, run you out?" Carlisle asked.

Billy shook his head. "Probably could, the way I am, but that boy isn't stupid. He knows that Charlie and Bella wouldn't take kindly to that. Although, run me out...do you see where I am?"

Carlisle smiled. "You're always welcome here. Treaty or none."

"More like none. You're aware that our boys are seeing each other?" Billy asked smiling brightly.

"Yes, Jacob spends a lot of time over here. More so than before. I'm quite pleased." Carlisle had met Billy over seventy years ago when they formed the treaty. It was possible even then that the powerful werewolf knew that their lives would be forever bound. Maybe that's why Billy had agreed on the treaty in the first place, despite the elders warnings. "Not that I believe people need another to be happy, but Edward has been driven by this since I've known him. Jacob is so good for him too. I can see it in everything he does."

"For Jacob it is good too. He's accepted the role as leader in our tribe. He is more confident and more relaxed. He has a clear mind now when before there was nothing but anger and frustration. Jacob always liked boys. He told his mother so when he was just four. But he was so embarrassed as he grew older, he started to hide himself. He was even able to starve off his change for a great deal of time. I almost thought it wasn't in him." Billy smiled. He stared at the television for some time but Carlisle knew he wasn't finished. "You will take him with you when you leave."

"I would never take him away from you," Carlisle swore.

"No. I'm asking for you to take him. After his mother…" Billy looked away. "As long as I continue to change I will not age. So I've been doing so every month since Jacob was a little boy. I didn't want him to be alone."

"Billy if he chooses to stay here Edward will remain with him I'm sure of that." Carlisle understood that Billy didn't want to leave his son alone, but he couldn't promise him what he asked. Jacob was his own man, a strong one at that.

"You may not know this but every rez boy would get off the rez if given the opportunity. Jacob doesn't deserve to be stuck out the outskirts of society. He will try to stay because of a twisted view of loyalty, but that's not the life I want from him. It's not the life he deserves. Please do this for him?" Billy asked. He loved his son, but he also loved his wife. He wanted to make sure that his son was taken care of before he could reunite with her once again.

Carlisle nodded curtly. "I wouldn't leave here without him."

"Good, then I'll talk to the elders. When I'm done we'll end this treaty…we'll extend it. You're family will be allowed on our lands." Billy turned back to the television without another word.

Carlisle tried to think of something to say, that he was grateful. That he respected Billy for putting their sons first. He wasn't sure what could be said that wasn't already known though. So he simply replied, "Would you like a beer?"


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 6/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 7

When Spike knocked on the Cullen's door, several days after talking to Angel, it was Jacob that answered. He stared at him like any predator would. Spike knew he was assessing Spike the way he should anyone of Spike's legacy. He had killed two slayers in the past. He was famous when he roamed Europe. Humans may not know to be weary but he knew Jacob did.

"Hello, I'm Wesley and this is Spike. We're here to get some information about the fallen." Wesley pushed up his glasses and held out his hand. "Spike says he can get rid of them but I would feel better if we knew more about them."

Jacob turned his head to look at Wesley taking his hand but not letting his gaze off of Spike.

"Whose at the door Jake. I didn't even hear the bell ring." Rosalie leaned over him between and stuck her head out between him and the door frame. "Can I help you?"

"Is your daddy home little girl?" Spike smiled.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked trying to move forward but stopping when Jacob grabbed her arm. "What!"

"You're safer here." Jacob grunted. He knew Rosalie like her husband and brother would take that as a challenge but Jacob was willing to stand his ground.

Wesley cleared his throat. "Actually we're here to take care of your pest problem." Rosalie turned to look at Wesley not sure what he meant. "I mean The Fallen."

"Oh, did Carlisle call you? He mentioned talking to someone about the problem." Roaslie smiled stepping back and opening the door further. "Why don't you..."

"Rosalie!" Jacob barked turning to face her. "Don't invite them in. You don't even know them."

"That's Wesley this is Spike." Rosalie explained simply enough. She didn't know it but Spike was her relative and her superior at that. If she had known she may have been harder to manipulate, but Spike had practice with his Drusilla and would probably be able to get Rosalie to do whatever he asked of her.

"Did you know that he is a blood sucker?" Jacob pointed to Spike turning back to face him. "Right?"

"His eyes are blue, Jake." Rosalie didn't even give look at Jacob.

"You're a vampire. Don't look. Smell." Jacob insisted. He really didn't want Spike entering the house not unless he was truly welcome.

Rosalie took a deep breath. "All I smell is dog."

"Here, here." Spike said leaning against the house. He looked at the horizon dawn wasn't far off but he had time to wait. He looked at Wesley the Watcher seemed just as confused about who or what Rosalie and Jacob were.

Rosalie glared at Spike and tried again. She looked surprised. "That's demon."

"Yes, now listen." Jacob looked at her for a second before returning his gaze to Spike.

"No heart beat, no blood flow." Rosalie admitted. "But his eyes aren't even yellow."

Jacob shook his head. "It doesn't matter Rosalie. You don't let someone in your house just because they have blue eyes."

"I let you in didn't I?" Rosalie knew it was a weak argument but she felt a little naive almost doing what she knew was a bad move.

"I thank you for you concern but you can let them in," Carlisle announced from behind them. He was standing at the entrance to the living room. Edward stood next to him, probably having fetched Carlisle when Jacob's thoughts slid through his mind.

Jacob took a step back and opened the door wider. He didn't take his eyes off of Spike as he entered the house. Wesley followed them. He went over to Carlisle and offered him the same introduction as before.

"Angelus sent you?" Carlisle asked. He thought he would have been angry to see any sign of his sire but he could smell Angelus all over Wesley and Spike and he felt pleased. He had left his sire believing that Angelus had moved on, to Penn. He hated him for that. Jealous was awful on him, but seeing Wesley and Spike none of those feelings came back. He looked passed Wesley at Spike. Yeah, Spike was nothing like Penn. Spike made sense, Penn was just a challenge.

"Well, funny thing that. You say, no I don't want Daddy's help and he reigns in all his big guns. But our connection to the Powers says was the wrong move. So where does that leave me. Thinking I'll save Angel the effort of brooding for days and just get rid of these bastards. Just as soon as someone tells me where they are," Spike explained hardly making sense to Wesley and he was there when everything happened.

"Wait, Angelus er Angel is your sire?" Wesley asked. He looked at Carlisle and then at Spike. He remembered his question a few days ago, about the Watchers accounts.

Carlisle looked at Spike as well. He knew who Spike was. If the sense of family wasn't enough it was the way he held himself. He was bred and raised by Angelus even if he tried to hide it. However, Wesley was nothing to him. Wesley knew Angelus that was true but Carlisle didn't know how well to trust Wesley. Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"Carlisle what is going on?" Edward cleared his throat gaining his attention. Jacob stood near him but he didn't look too confused or hurt like Edward did. Then there was Rosalie who seemed equally startled but she wasn't hurt not yet. Not until she knew that she should be.

"Maybe we should talk about this in the living room," Carlisle suggested. "You'll gather the others?"

"I'll go." Jacob offered heading upstairs to get the rest of the family.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Carlisle asked Wesley.

"Water will be fine." Wesley pushed the glasses up on his knows. "I'm going to get the books I brought from the car."

Spike watched him retreat from the house. He then followed Carlisle into the kitchen. Edward and Rosalie stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment before going into the living room. "You know blood's hard to come by when a blokes traveling."

"Are you on the same diet as Angel-us?" Carlisle flinched it was hard to change that. Spike smirked. "He's the same isn't he?"

"Pigs, yup, if you have it." Spike leaned against the counter. He pulled out his cigarettes and tapped them on the counter. "No. Well I mean Angelus is there, but he has a soul now. So, no feeding off humans, lots of brooding, poufy stuff like that."

Carlisle pulled out a bag of pig's blood and set it on the counter in front of Spike. Spike stared at it. "Do you want a cup?"

Spike stared at him. "Let me get it." He stood and opened the cupboards until he found some coffee cups then he precedent to pour the blood into the cup and place it in the microwave. "Peaches forget to mention that did he?"

"Well, yes. We usually hunt deer or bear." Carlisle explained taking out a glass and filling it with water.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Spike asked thinking that it would be a pain to track a deer or a bear. Sure he could do it, but why would he want to.

"The thrill of the hunt. It made it easier."

"Ah." Spike nodded. He got that from kicking the ass of the demons that roamed LA. The microwave sounded and Spike opened the door. He went to the fridge opening it to see if there was anything else he wanted. Carlisle waited for him in the door to the living room. He watched Spike. It was weird. He had never met Spike before but he knew he accepted this brother more than he did Penn. He knew that he already cared about Spike. "Oh hot sauce." Spike pulled the hot sauce out and poured a bunch into his mug of blood. "Later we can make some popcorn right?"

"You eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't need to, want to," Spike explained kicking the door closed he slipped past Carlisle into the living room.

"Spike!" Alice shrieked. She was on her feet rushing over to him. He barely kept his mug of blood from landing on the carpet when she hugged him.

"Pet!" Spike twirled her around before setting her on her feet. He looked around her. "Jasper. You're here too?"

Jasper stood up from the couch to join Spike and Alice. He even hugged the other vampire briefly. He looked at Spike curiously. "Where's Drusilla?"

"Ah, well, not sure about that. South America the last time I checked." Spike frowned thinking about his Princess stung, but he also felt relief. It was a weird feeling that was quickly dissipated. He looked at Jasper, "I need to bring you home to see Peaches."

Jasper smiled. "You're different."

"Is it the duster?" Spike point out his jacket. "Got this off a Slayer."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "You two know Spike?"

"Spike and Drusilla picked me up on a ferry up the river. We got on well because Drusilla was a seer too." Alice explained. "We lived together off and on few times actually. Drusilla was always disappearing though and Spike was always running after her."

"I was with Spike and Drusilla the last time they ran into Alice. All four of us lived together for over a year." Jasper looked at Spike. "We split up because Drusilla was worried that her Mommy wouldn't like it."

"I think the ratio was the same. Two boys two girls scaring the Canadians up the coast. It just got to her." Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"Darla?" Carlisle asked. Spike simply nodded. "Alright let's get started."

"Would love to, but the sun is rising and you've got a bunch of windows." Spike pointed around the room.

"No, don't worry. Carlisle made sure that they're treated window pane." Alice returned to her seat practically dragging Spike to the couch with her. Jasper sat down on the other side of the vampire. He couldn't stop looking at Spike.

"So Spike won't turn to dust?" Wesley asked from his seat in the arm chair. He felt more comfortable there then on the couches with the rest of the vampires. Other then Alice and Jasper, Carliste sat in the other arm chair and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the loveseat. Edward leaned against the mantle of the fire place pretend to be more interested in the wood. He was of course listening to the thoughts spin through the head of his family. Jacob sat on the mantle next to Edward. He took his hand when Edward began to tense.

"No, he's fine." Carlisle agreed.

"So how do you know Spike?" Alice asked thinking back to Carlisle question before.

"That's what we're here to talk about..."

"Carlisle's my big brother." Spike interrupted Carlisle. He loved to bring the good and the bad news.

"Are you serious?" Rosalie asked leaning against the couch she didn't look impressed.

"You and Carlisle are related! Oh that all makes sense now." Alice leaned over Spike to look at Jasper. "There was a reason why we felt comfortable with this family right away."

"So does that mean you have fangs?" Esme asked it was soft and sweet. She instantly reminded him of the Slayer's mum. Which was good, Spike liked her. He nodded to her question. "Oh so that's why you were sent up here."

"Well, your pest problem is planning a full fledged take over. So we couldn't just let you deal with them anymore. I just need to know where they are and I'll take care of it." Spike explained.

"I can show you." Jacob stood up. "I can lend a hand as well. Make sure the problem doesn't repeat itself."

"Jake." Edward grabbed his shoulder.

"It will have to wait until nightfall Jacob. Spike never joined the Volturi and so he cannot venture out into the sunlight." Carlisle didn't mind revealing that information after Spike didn't gently put that they were related.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked looking over at Carlisle for an explanation. He felt betrayed that he had kept this from him but he didn't want to leave until he heard him at least think it.

"In the Middle Ages, the Volturi wasn't the powerful group that it is today. Nearly all vampires came from a few select lines, most being directly related to Lilith. The majority of vampires back then were controlled by their demons. Powerful demons if your line wasn't deluded or weaker demons if it was. We are from the Aurelian line. It is a very powerful line of demons. In fact, the Master will never admit it but Angelus was probably the greatest demon that roamed Earth during his time." Carlisle looked at Spike for confirmation about this.

"He's still probably the most powerful, only he hunts demons now, not humans," Spike agreed even though he didn't really want to admit that. He was a powerful vampire but if the demon was taken from his body and Angel's demon was taken from Angel's would probably win in a battle. Spike had only beaten Angel when he was souled and he was not.

"When a vampire is controlled by their demon they are ultimately strong. A master vampire should never fear a creature. However, because of this strength they are unable to venture into the daylight, even under cloud or trees they will begin to smoke. They set fire easily and are reduced to ash in seconds, they can drown in holy water and of course they can be staked in the heart. The Volturi is a very old society but for centuries no master would join them. If they ran into them they would have ripped their heads off. When I was younger the society was still small and didn't extend out of Italy. They learned to control their demon in part. As a reward they could venture into the sunlight and holy water is like a fine mist to them. In exchange, their strength is cut in half. They can easily overpower a mortal being or beast but not always another species of demon. They lose their fangs and as a result need venom to feed and create other vampires. I joined the Volturi not to lose my strength or enter the sunlight. I did it to piss off my sire. I'm happy with my life now, but I know the demon in me is not always satisfied like I am. However, the peace and control I live in now is worth the fleeting moments of regret."

"What did Peaches do to drive you away?" Spike asked really wanting to know what happened. He knew now that Carlisle was older than him but he didn't know how that fit still.

"We ran into a Puritan named Penn." Spike glared and Carlisle nodded. "I see you've heard of him."

"I hated that bastard. I wish Angel would have done him in sooner." Spike agreed. He would have disappeared too if Penn had been sired after he was. Penn wasn't like Carlisle or like Drusilla. Angelus hadn't been compelled by unknown forces to change him. He created Penn as a challenge. Angelus couldn't refuse changing Carlisle, Drusilla or Spike, but Penn was something he could have controlled and didn't.

"So Angelus created you before he created Penn?" Wesley had sat up and was learning forward taking in all the information. "After which you went to Italy and joined the Vulture?"

Carlisle looked at Spike against still confused about who Wesley was. "Wes is a former watcher and an employee of Angel's."

"Ah so, he studies vampires." Carlisle looked at Wesley. "Angelus was sent to find me by the Master of our clan. I was a sacrifice to their clan by my own family. I was afraid at first but when I met Angelus I knew it was going to be alright. Right away Angelus took me in the opposite direction, I didn't question him, I didn't really know. He created me not long after that. It was said that he was the youngest vampire to create a fledgling. He certainly was in our clan. We met up with Darla a few weeks later. She probably would have staked me if she could have gotten away with it."

"She told me the same thing." Spike admitted leaning back on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell us this Carlisle?" Edward asked still feeling betrayed but seeing his thoughts he knew Carlisle never wanted to think about that time again, and he hadn't.

"I didn't plan to ever return to my sire's side. He would have killed me if he knew what I had done. I didn't realize that he was cursed with a soul for the last one hundred years. I probably wouldn't have worried about avoid him for that long if I knew that was the case."

"I have a question." Jacob asked waiting for permission since he wasn't used to this part his family yet. "You made the choice to convert to a Volturi vampire right? But Edward and the others didn't. So are they not part of your bloodline?"

"I never really questioned it." Carlisle answered. "I didn't want them to turn into monsters. I was happy that they were in control like me. I just left it at that."

Spike stood up and walked over to Edward. He leaned closer to him and sniffed him. Then he turned to the werewolf. "Mind?" Jacob looked over at Carlisle who nodded. He looked up at Edward who looked a little like someone who was being experimented on. He shook his head. Spike true face came forth and he took a bite out of Edward's shoulder. Jacob remained still, but Rosalie was on her feet. Emmett held her back when Carlisle raised a hand. After a mouthful of blood Spike pulled away licking the wound to seal it up. He turned and walked back to the couch. "He's family."

"Edward?" Rosalie looked at her brother worried. Spike's fangs were so big but he didn't seem like he was in pain. He looked like he was in lust. He looked up at Rosalie and smiled briefly. He turned to look at Jacob worried that he might be angry but the werewolf was already thinking about what he had heard Carlisle say earlier soul, his sire, a vampire had a soul.

"Jasper gained his walk in the sun during World War II," Spike recalled his brief stint in a German submarine. Jasper had obviously been on the American side, but released Spike when he realized he wasn't human.

"It's much easier being a Major when you can venture out in the daylight." Jasper agreed.

"Well I was always like this." Alice looked a little upset not knowing where her bloodlines went.

"Don't fret luv, you're demon's in there for sure." Spike promised giving her a one arm hug.

"So if we wanted to, we could deny the Volturi and get rid of these things our self?" Emmett asked.

Spike shook his head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You may have deluded the blood of a vampire but there isn't anything wrong with that. You're living a life that is the best of both worlds. Besides, you could still take out a majority of the demons that roam Earth. You just have to be smarter then them and play on their weakness. That's why Wesley's here. He's going to explain to you lot how to get rid of these pest if you ever have to again."

"Yes, well I haven't done that much research on it since I was in school, but I brought what I could on the subject. I really thought they had disappeared from the planet." Wesley held out the books that he brought with him. If we get to these we can probably get out a party out tonight and Spike can lead the way.

"Wait, we're going to help." Jacob held out his hand. "Can you give me an hour to round up the rest of my pack."

"Your pack?" Wesley looked confused then it dawned on him. "Werewolf?"

"Right, well pretty much. You'll be cutting through our land so you can't really say no." Jacob insisted.

"Jake go get your pack." Edward reassured. "We'll wait for you. There isn't really a rush."

"Why don't you come by for breakfast? I'm sure Wesley is hungry and I'm certain your friends will be as well." Esme stood up from the couch. She looked at Spike. "So you'll probably want to head to bed pretty soon right?"

"It's alright Esme, he can stay in our room." Alice spoke up for Jasper and herself. Jasper didn't seem to have a problem with it either. Spike smiled.

"Wes, you'll be alright?" Spike asked not really worried about his safety. He didn't want the watcher to freak out if he went missing for a few hours.

Wesley nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll try to get some rest before tonight later today. But you better call Angel."

Spike nodded he stood up, with Alice and followed her out of the room, Jasper watched them leave before looking over at Carlisle the older vampire turned away silently accepting what he was sure Jasper and Alice had planned with Spike. If they had lived together for even a short amount of time that meant that they were probably spent plenty of time in the same bed. Something that Jasper and Alice never questioned when they joined his family and so he assumed they had never entered that part of a vampire relationship, but now he realized it was foolish to think that. They had never questioned him because it was obvious that he was in charge and they didn't see the need to challenge that. Jasper left the room shortly after that.

"I'm going with Jake." Edward said shortly after. He obviously had a silently conversation with Jacob and they were already at the door. They left the house with barely a nod from Carlisle.

"Do you want a full breakfast?" Esme asked standing up she motioned for Wesley to follow him. "I'm so glad that you're not just a snack for Spike."

"That is an excellent choice." Wesley agreed his voice fading off when he entered the kitchen.

"Carlisle?" Rosalie looked at him. She was angry that was clear but he could not guess why. "I want to know everything that you've been hiding from us." Emmett looked away but he remained on the couch. He wouldn't ask but he wanted to know that was for sure.

"Let's go in my office. I'll explain everything to you." Carlisle offered standing from his chair and leading them in to his study. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 8/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 8

-

Spike didn't call Angel right when he got into Alice and Jasper's room. He shrugged out of his duster and pulled off his jeans. He pulled the shirt over his head. He paused after he was done and turned to the large window. The sun was starting to rise and Spike felt a prickle. "You sure this is safe, pet?"

"It's safe Spike. But I'll close the curtains if it makes you feel better?" Alice offered moving over to the window.

"Still sleep naked I see." Jasper tone was dark and filled with lust. He shut the door behind him. "Carlisle doesn't mind." He reassured Alice barely glancing at her.

"Oiy who says you have to ask him permission to fuck me?" Spike growled looking a bit put out.

"He is your older brother right? So you have to do what he says in his house." Jasper frowned that was the rules in traditional vampire society, of course rules were always broken. He moved behind Spike at record speeds. "We don't need it. It's just better when we have it."

"We can be louder." Alice agreed. She sat down on the bed pulling out her shoes. "They don't do that sort of thing you know."

"What? Bloody hell, how human is he trying to make you?" Spike leaned back against Jasper and moaned when his hand found his cock. "You were always good at this." He and Jasper were nearly the same age both being turned around in the same decade but on opposite sides of the Atlantic.

"We think it's because of Rosalie. He doesn't want to hurt their relationship by doing this to her." Alice explained slowly removing her clothes. She knew that Spike was watching her and Jasper probably had an eye on her as well.

"Being fucked by her sire would have probably been a good thing." Spike insisted. His mind was already storing the information away for later. He knew he could use that. He pressed his hips into Jasper's hands and growled at the sight of Alice in front of them. "How do you want to do this pet?" He asked.

"Well it's been a while since Jasper's had an ass to fuck. I won't let him." Alice explained. It wasn't that she didn't like that sort of thing, but she figured that if she was going to get a cock up her ass Jasper was going to have to be rough about it. Jasper purred against Spike agreeing with the idea.

Spike whimpered when Jasper released him, only to realize that Alice was in front of him. His growl returned as he joined her on the bed. He pushed her clothes off the bed and pressed his lips to hers. "Gorgeous, pet." He was reminded of the first time he met Alice. Drusilla had brought her back. Alice had been so scared back then. Young and inexperienced Drusilla should have ripped her throat out, but instead she brought her home. He wasn't certain of course, but he played nice with Drusilla for a bit. It was clear by the third day that Spike had two young ladies to take care of. The three of them shared everything together, meals and beds. Alice watched over them during the day and at night Spike showed her how to lure her prey. It was beautiful. The girls would share his bed and he was happy to please one or both of them.

"Mm, Spike." Alice pressed against him arching her back. She knew he wouldn't do anything until Jasper joined them. Spike knew how to share with the best of them and he didn't like to leave anyone out of the good stuff. Especially when it made it even better for him. She was pleased however when Spike's true face came forth and his fangs sunk into her bare shoulder. "Spike!"

Jasper was behind Spike when he pulled away licking at the fresh wound. Jasper whimpered. He and Alice rarely exchanged blood. It was too mess and too difficult without fangs. Besides, it helped Jasper with his new lifestyle. If he couldn't stand not drinking from a human any longer he would turn to Alice. She would hold him over. If her blood was offered easily then it wouldn't satisfy him nearly as much. The smell of fresh blood filled Jasper's nose and he looked down. Spike wrist was torn into and being offered to him. "It's warm." Jasper leaned forward latching on. He sucked greedily.

Spike closed his eyes and lolled his head back. Alice finally had to pull Spike's wrist free. "He'll pass out." Spike was feeling a little light headed but he never saw that as a problem when having sex before. He lifted Alice's legs bringing her knees to her chest and then fanning them out. He licked his lips looking down at her spread out in front of him. Alice snickered. "How long has it been Spike?"

"Shove it." Spike hissed pushing into her as she had silently suggested. He looked back at Jasper. "Just go."

"Sure?" Jasper moved up behind him not doubting even though he asked. Spike nodded. He didn't usually like it when people went easy on him. Jasper asked before and knew it was because of Spike's relationship with his sire. Angelus wouldn't have gone easy for anything that's what Spike learned to love.

Spike hissed when he was entered but he didn't protest. He followed Jasper's movements out-in getting in sync with him. Just as they'd done many times before. It was not always quite like this. They traded positions so many times it made Spike's head spin. He thought of Drusilla. She was there, most of the time. She would be singing, her fingers sliding over bodies. For a long time Drusilla had been someone Spike disregarded when ever he recalled her. She was gone, and Spike had lived long enough not to be too upset about it. She left him first. It wasn't his fault that she was dead. And really if he thought about it, she should have been dead along time ago. It was better now. Just the three of them, without her, without Angel, it was fine.

"Spike shh," Jasper rubbed his hand up and down his back trying to calm him down. He was still riding into him but the tremors of regret and loss were becoming too much. Even Alice notice although she wasn't able to do what Jasper could about them. "There you go." Spike recovered quickly his lust filling the depressed feelings of before. Spike turned his head glaring at Jasper knowing his hand in his changed emotion. Jasper had worked wonders on Drusilla during her fits. Spike loved him for it but refused to be a ponce that didn't feel his emotions. Spike's true face came forth and he arched back his teeth burying in Jasper's throat. It spilled blood messily but it made Jasper gasp with pleasure. "More."

Spike pushed back into him moving tandem into Jasper into Alice back and forth. He released Jasper's throat after a few minutes and let out a loud roar coming inside of Alice. Jasper pushed him forward into the smaller girl's body and pushed into him like a jack-hammer until he came too.

When Jasper recovered he opened his eyes to see Alice stroking Spike's hair. The other vampire was asleep, or passed out. He certainly hoped it was the latter. "He's so different. He feels emotion like a human."

"He has a soul, Jasper." Alice whispered not wanting to disturb their guest. Jasper widened his eyes in surprise. "I don't know why he would get one, but I'm sure he'll tell us when we ask."

"Should we tell Edward?" Jasper asked. He knew his brother was upset that he didn't have one, but if there was a chance for him to gain one, then Jasper was willing to help him do it.

"After tonight perhaps. Let's just help get rid of these things and then we'll ask him about it and decide what to do from there. No reason to get his hopes up." Alice stood up from the bed picking up her clothes. "Edward's coming up the drive." Jasper nodded. He got dressed and followed Alice to the door. He didn't really want to leave Spike alone. He knew that Spike got moody when he woke up alone after a day of having sex, but Jasper knew that he and Alice would be the best people to speak for him. He doubted that even the watcher knew Spike like the two of them did.

-

Jacob insisted on taking Edward's car. He knew it was faster if they ran to the res and back, but it was risky for them to travel during the day like this with so many of them someone would see. The reports about animal attacks had barely died down. Besides, Jacob could keep an eye on Edward. He had been silent most of the time since Spike arrived. He knew that Edward was processing everything. Jacob wasn't going to push him. He knew that Edward would come to him eventually, but forcing it out of him was pointless. He watched Edward for most of the drive but sighed and slid his hand against Edward's thigh. He turned to look out the window. A soul, a vampire with a soul. He never carried before that Edward couldn't be his mate. He loved Edward and he wasn't going to turn him away for something he couldn't help not having. But now that he knew, that it was possible for a vampire to have a soul, he wanted to find out how. He knew Edward would do whatever it took to bring them closer together, but he wasn't going to let Edward get his hopes up until he knew more.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Edward asked. He was sparing looks at Jacob while he was still paying attention to his driving.

"It's pretty early everyone should still be at home. Will you tell Sam and Embry to meet at my house in twenty minutes? I'll get the rest." Jacob asked. He knew he was the pack leader and he was sure that Edward would do what he was told even though he wasn't a wolf. He still knew the tone of authority, but Jacob liked having the support of his friends because of their choices not their instinct. He grew up with all of his pack mates and he couldn't see forcing them to do most things and the things he had to force were so important he wanted to make sure they understood them.

"That's fine. Who's on patrol?" Edward asked.

"Sun's up, no one. Embry might still be on his way back. Sorry."

"It's alright. I'll stop by Sam's first."

It was silently for a moment. "Should I be angry?"

"No. Carlisle wasn't doing what he thought was best. It hasn't hurt you anyway."

"Not until now." Edward disagreed.

Jacob turned to face Edward. "If you were a mindless demand that fed off humans, I would have ripped your throat out. I would have never known what I had lost."

"Are you saying that I'm like this because I was always met to be with you?" Edward asked the classic fate argument that Jacob refused to accept.

"Everything you are has made it possible for me to be with you. If that is fate then I suppose we are victim to it. However, I believe it's because of choice. Carlisle choice to join the volturi, to create you and your choice for pursuing me. If it was fate, you would have died and been reborn with me." Jacob believed that. "If it's fate for you then I'm okay with that, but I think it's more romantic when I know that you wanted me because of you and not because of something that you couldn't control."

"Jake, you're so weird." Edward laughed leaning over to kiss him briefly. "Well I'm not angry. I think it's because I would have done the same thing."

Jacob rubbed Edward's thigh smiling softly. He turned his eyes to the road. "I better talk to Dad too."

It was only a short distances to Jacob's house. They remained silently communicating through Jacob's soft touches and wisps of thoughts that he wasn't quite aware of. Edward left his car in front of Jacob's house. He had only been there once before. Since Billy's visit he had been invited over by the old man himself. Jacob was pleased knowing that Edward could come and go whenever he felt like it. He even contemplated keeping his window open at night in case Edward decided to visit then too, but he hadn't used the idea yet.

Edward went to Sam's first. If Embry wasn't back yet he would be by the time Edward went to get Sam. Sam didn't live far from Jacob, no one really lived far on the res. He knew that Sam wasn't the only one living there so he knocked quietly. Emily answered it looking a little surprised to see Edward at her door.

"Is Jacob alright?" She opened the door a little wider taking a step out.

Her comment brought a smile to Edward's face. "I will never come here to tell you that." She frowned distrusting him. "If anything ever happens to him I will already be dust."

"What are you doing here?" Sam's voice was rough and unhappy. He pulled Emily roughly inside. "Don't open the door to him." Emily glared at Sam but didn't say anything as she stood back to watch the exchange. "Get off our land."

Edward didn't move. He stayed emotionless, unmoved. He knew that it was impossible for the wind to move a mountain. "You need to be at Jacob's at the hour."

"I don't take orders from you." Sam growled. "I don't like you, and I wouldn't pretend to. Get out of here filth!" Edward didn't take orders from Sam either but he wasn't going to stand on his porch a moment longer. He nodded to Emily and turned trying to pick up on Embry's thoughts, just incase he wasn't home. Before Edward had made it off the last step Sam lunged forward and his claws came forth slicing his cheek bone to his jaw. Edward stumbled slightly in surprise. However, once recovered he continued forward. He wasn't going to lose his freedom to visit Jacob when he wanted because he took Sam's challenge. He didn't focus on Embry's thoughts until he was well away from Sam's home.

"Wow that does not look pretty." Embry said pulling on a jean jacket. He had arrived at his home just as Edward had and invited the vampire inside to wait a second while he got dressed. "Can't you just, you know, fix it?"

"I haven't fed in a while." Edward touched his cheek slightly. "I'll let it sit for now."

"Well Jake's going to be pissed." Embry laughed slightly knowing how Jacob would react. They'd all probably be marked again. "You know he used to do that before too. He wasn't good about being in charge so he always had to lash out like that. That's why I'm happy that Jacob found you."

Edward smiled slightly. He remembered what Jacob was like when they first met. He was so scared of himself. He had no confidence or trust in his own abilities. Edward didn't like Jacob back then because the fear covered up everything he really was. Then, when they fought side by side to protect Bella, Edward saw who Jacob really was. He knew at that moment that he would never give up on Jacob. "We don't really have time to deal with Sam's temper. I think Jacob knows that. Bella is still in danger."

"Ah I thought you gave up on her." Embry smiled. Edward knew what he had said but that's before he thought he had a change at getting her back. Now that he thought he could he wasn't going to deny it. "Okay, let's get going. I don't want to be late."

Edward followed him out of the house not surprised that Embry went by foot to go to Jacob's house. They were the first to arrive and Billy frowned when he looked at Edward. "I have a few packages of blood in the fridge. I thought it might be important to keep them handy."

"Do you have a coffee mug?" Edward asked looking extremely pleased that Billy had already acceptance him so much. Embry pulled two coffee mugs from one of the cupboards. He held out one to Edward and used the other to pour a cup for himself. He had been up all night so he was going to need this. Edward set about making the cup of blood like he thought Spike must have the night before. Embry looked disgusted as he poured the blood from the bag to the mug. "Sorry."

"You seriously can't eat any normal food?" Embry asked.

"I could, but it goes right through me." Edward explained. "Plus it tastes like plain yogurt."

"Pity." Embry frowned sipping on his coffee. "So what's going on?"

Edward opened his mouth to say that they should wait for Jacob, but Billy caught his attention. He obviously wanted to know as well. "We have a solution for pest problem. We're gathering everyone together and going in to get rid of them tonight."

"Chase them out?" Embry asked but he wasn't hopeful.

"No. Even if we wanted to, we can't. There is new information that we learned this morning. I'm sure you'll be filled in once we get to my place." Edward promised.

"Edward, I would like to go. I've lived in this area for a long time, and I can help." Billy informed. He knew his son would hesitate on letting him go. He was a good boy and he wanted to take care of his father, but sometimes he was too much for Billy.

"You can ride in with me." Edward assured. He pulled out his cup of blood and sniffed the warm blood before tasting it briefly. It was a lot better then the cold blood that his family had been drinking. It also tasted more tolerable then some of the animals that they hunted. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to give up the chase to drink pig's blood regularly. Edward would have to remember that if he ever ran into a wild pig. He was startled out of his thoughts when two fingers traced the mark on his cheek.

Jacob turned and looked at Embry. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do that! It was Sam!" Embry jumped back waving his empty hands in emphasis to what he didn't do. He couldn't believe Jacob would even think that. He hung his head and dropped his shoulders.

"That's what I thought." Jacob's voice was thick with annoyance and betrayal.

"Jake." Edward stepped closer to him. He put one arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, I know that's not important today, but I won't forget it later." Jacob growled. He was going to hear none of it from Edward. This was his pack and he was going to deal with them the way he wanted to. He usually allowed them to do whatever they wanted but this crossed a line. "We'll go with Leah and Sam in your car. I told Paul to bring his truck. The boys can pile in the back. Do you mind?"

"No. Just don't tell Rosalie. It'll be fun to see her face when she gets in my car and smells only dog." Edward grinned. Jacob laughed as well. He and Rosalie got on well but they both complained about the smell still. However, she once told him that it helped her realize that she really liked him. Despite the smell she still wanted him around and that couldn't just be because she wanted her brother to be happy. She knew it was because she cared about Jacob too. "Oh and Billy's coming with us."

"What?"

"He thinks he can give us useful information, plus I think he wants to be in on the loop." Edward explained.

"Okay, back to realty you two." Seth waved a hand between their faces and squeezed in to separate them. "It's 7 oh 8 already!"

"Seth," Jacob nudged him trying to get back to Edward but the vampire was at the sink rinsing his cup out. "Okay let's go."

"Awesome!" Seth led the way out of the house. Paul, Jared and Quil were outside throwing rocks at a tree. Leah was leaning against Edward's car suspiciously. Brady and Collin would stay on the Res as always. They looked up when they noticed Jacob and stood to greet him properly.

"What's this meeting about?" Paul asked curiously took a few steps to met Seth, Jacob and Embry. Edward was with Billy helping him into the front seat of his car and putting his chair in the back of Paul's truck.

"I need all of you to follow us to the Cullens." Jacob explained. Paul raised a brow and tilted his head to the side. "Embry will explain it to you on the way. It's important that we get there as soon as possible. Esme's making breakfast and I don't want to disappoint her by getting their late." Paul nodded. He trusted whatever this was. Jacob was calm and relaxed and he didn't know why he shouldn't be too. Even Billy was calm and that made him even more reassured. He turned to his truck. Jared sat up in the cab with him while the others sat in the bed of the truck.

"Jake, where's Sam?" Billy asked from the car. He had rolled down the window and was leaning and arm out. Edward leaned against the back door on the side near him. He was obviously trying not to intruded, but he was also remaining close to Billy someone who he respected. He wanted to be there in case he needed something.

Jacob startled and looked between his friends. Sam was missing. He probably would have noticed sooner if he and Edward hadn't been carrying on like they were the only people in the kitchen. He frowned turning from the group. "Let's go." Sam was late and not even by a little bit. He wasn't going to wait around from him. He knew Sam wouldn't disregard his request so he assumed that Sam wasn't there because he saw it as defying Edward. Jacob wasn't going to tolerate that. He was the alpha and that made Edward, by default, the alpha as well. So when Sam didn't respect Edward then he didn't respect Jacob either. He was happy when no one argued with him. They all piled in their assigned vehicles and left. Jacob wasn't sure if he wanted Sam to figure out where they had gone, and then come to find them. That would really teach him a lesson especially when Jacob dealt with him later.

-

Rosalie sat down in one of the chairs by the window in Carlisle's office. Emmett however was moving about. He felt so much anxiety over the new information he was learning. He hadn't been a vampire as long as the others, but he trusted his family, yet now he wasn't sure if he should. Rosalie on the other hand wasn't upset about the trust. She didn't see lying as the reason why Carlisle didn't talk about his sire. She knew Carlisle just wanted to forget that part of his life, but Rosalie wasn't sure if he was even sure as to why.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle sat in the chair next to her. He took her hand and stroked it. She smiled softly at him. "Rosalie, I never wanted to hurt you."

"And you haven't, not yet." Rosalie promised him. "However, I feel like I'm still missing a big piece of this. Something that everyone else already knows."

"I'm torn about telling you because I don't want you to feel guilt or pressure about anything." Carlisle admitted he looked over at Emmett. He didn't know how Emmett would react, maybe anger, probably more betrayal.

"I want to know anyway." Rosalie begged. She looked at Carlisle trying to figure it out on her own.

"As I explained vampires are very different today then they were when I was younger. However, there is something uniquely different about our family." Carlisle started right away. He wanted to beckon Emmett over but he knew the boy needed to move around. He needed to be able to look out a window or he would just shut everything out. He needed to hear this. "Let me explain it using Edward as an example. Do you remember how upset you were when Edward became interested in Bella?"

"Of course I was upset. I knew Bella wasn't right for him. He tried to argue the fact but look at him now. Jacob couldn't be a better choice for him." Rosalie was smug like she always was about the subject although she refrained from pointing out that Bella didn't even make that good of a friend to Edward or any of them.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Jacob will be with us a long time." Carlisle smiled at his childe. While everyone had been annoyed with her attitude towards Bella he knew that she had Edward's heart in mind. "While it's true that Edward has chosen to be with Jacob his interest in Bella hasn't waned. She was supposed to be his first childe. In most vampire clans a sire and childe share everything. Every aspect of a relationship between two people is part of this bond."

"So you're saying that this father-daughter relationship we have is a fraud?"

"No, sweet heart. Our relationship is fine. It's just not the way other vampires act, but it doesn't have to be the way we do." Carlisle soothed squeezing her hand.

Rosalie smiled slightly but pulled her hand back. "That's not how you want it though is it?"

"Well, not exactly. When I first created you I wanted to give you time to adjust and heal, however as time went on I didn't see a need to throw forks in the wheel." Carlisle explained. "However, I never created you lightly. When a vampire turns another it is because they have to be able to stop themselves from killing the person. So the connection between a sire and childe must exist before the changing. Even for my own sire it was that way. Although it is easier for him to create new vampires he usually ended up staking them. There weren't many that he kept around long. He had to have a need for them prior and after turning them otherwise they would have been dust. So when I create you with the idea that we would share a bond just like I did with my sire and that I did with Esme and Edward."

Rosalie brushed her hair back and looked Carlisle in the eyes. "I don't know how I feel about this. I know you were trying to do what you thought was best for me. I will admit that I probably wouldn't have trusted you in the beginning if you didn't, but Carlisle...sire how can I not feel empty when I think about what you've held back from me all this time. Would you continue this way even if I wanted more?"

Carlisle opened his mouth to reply but the word on it was different then he suspected. "No. I would have to be assured that Esme would be accept us, because even though normally she would not, I've held back for so long I believe she should have a say in the matter."

"I agree." Rosalie never wanting to upset Esme. "So, it's true then, most clans sleep among each other?"

"For the most part. It depends on the size of the clan and the power play between individuals. The difference between that and a chosen partner is that when the clan separates, usually because hunting is easier that way, the chosen will never choose to part each other, although sometimes they have no choice in the matter." Carlisle explained. He remembered the time that Edward spent away from him. He had never been happy with the decision but he had accepted it. If Esme tried to do something like that Carlisle would have a hard time letting her, yet he doubted she would have an easy time either.

"I can't make a decision now. We have more important things to take care of and I smell dog." Rosalie smiled. She had so many emotions running through her. She couldn't possibly choose one and it would take her a while to decide but she didn't think she would be angry with Carlisle for long. Carlisle stood and reached to help her out of her seat. The two turned to the door only to find it wide open and Emmett gone. "I didn't notice him leave."

"He'll be back." Carlisle promised although he was surprised his youngest was taking this harder then Rosalie was. He led her into the kitchen. The wolves were already gathered around the table. Wesley was talking with Quil and Embry about their pack because while he had heard of the Volturi this type of werewolf was new to him. Alice was sitting with Leah talking to her even though it was obvious that she was cutting off her sense of smell by refraining to breath. Rosalie went to sit with Jacob and Edward. She pulled fondly on his hair and asked where Sam was. Jacob dropped his fork and stared at her surprised that she knew the names of the members of his pack.

"Carlisle your wife is a lovely cook." Billy waved at him pulling back the chair at the head of the table next to him. Carlisle moved over sitting next to him. "It's a sight to see all of use sitting at a table on our own will."

"Well we certainly are grateful for all of your help. We couldn't do this without you, even with my brother here." Carlisle agreed. He sat up when he noticed the quieting around the table. Esme came in and sat down near Seth, Jasper followed her in the room and sat beside Jared. "Um so I suppose everyone wants to know what the plan is going to be."

"We should go in with our wits about us." Paul glanced at Jacob to make sure it was okay for him to speak.

"I am taking care of that. All anyone knows about Nephilim are in these books." Wesley pointed to the books in the center of the table. There wasn't much but Carlisle wasn't surprised.

"I thought they were called the Fallen?" Alice asked just as confused as most of the others.

"Because they are considered a legend they have different names depending on the groups that recognized them." Wesley explained.

"Okay I will help with researching them. Jasper I think you and Jacob should work together on deciding our best strategy." Carlisle looked at the two he knew that Jasper was skilled in thinking like a leader. He knew how to position people and could read their strengths and weaknesses, but Jacob knew his pack better than anyone and he being an alpha could naturally figure out who would work best together.

"What about us?" Seth asked looking a little upset that he was getting left out of this like everything else.

"You should help Wesley and Carlisle." Jacob stood from the table and looked at Jasper. He nodded following Jacob out of the room into the living room.

"What are we researching exactly?" Jared asked stepping up when Jacob and Sam were both gone.

"Normally I would just want to see them off our lands, however Wesley and Spike inform me that these creatures are not to be trifled with."

"Well from what Cordelia said the Nephilim are planning to create an army to go after their fathers." Wesley explained. "It becomes a land of enslaved people with everything burning to the ground."

"Who is Cordelia?" Edward asked looking confused but being satisfied with thoughts that sprang to Wesley's mind before he answered.

"She our go between with the powers-that-be and us." Wesley explained it was rather confusing but no one knew what to ask for him to explain more. So they remained silent.

"So we kill them." Billy looked at the teenagers that he knew since they were all in diapers. He didn't see a problem with eliminating this threat. He wouldn't mind running out a normal threat but he didn't want to have to deal with the consequences if they didn't.

"You're going to kill them?" Seth's eyes were wide and in shock.

"No, he is using the royal we." Edward explained earning a confused look from Seth and a few of the other wolves. "We as in you, like royalty might do."

Seth continued to stare quite confused. Esme rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry honey, just worry about what you have to do." His friends tried to refrain from laughing at his confusion and shock and the way Esme was cooing him. He scowled and moved away from her slightly.

Paul stood and picked up two of the books handing one to Embry and keeping the other. After Alice, Rosalie, Jared, Quil and Leah picked up books but there were no books after that. The rest of the group looked expectantly at Carlisle. He stood and waved at the others to get them to follow. Billy, Esme and Seth did as instructed but Edward stood and moved over to where Embry was. "Maybe you should let me do that. You've been up all night and it won't do to have you exhausted when we head out later."

"Is that what Jake wants?" Embry asked knowing that Edward could read his thoughts.

"He hasn't thought about it but he hasn't noticed the ratio of books to people. It's something I would like." Edward admitted. He never really believed Jacob when he said that he had the right to give commands and orders just like he did. However, Embry was tough. He didn't want to appear weak by leaving even if Edward's logic was sound. Edward could see all of that racing through his head, but he stood up nodded curtly. "You can stay in my room." Edward stood leading the way up to his room.

After showing Embry into his room and telling him that he would wake him in a few hours, Edward left the room and went back to take over what Embry had been reading. When he entered the room the phone rang in short pearly notes Edward paused and picked up the phone. It didn't usually ring but when it did it was usually important, probably a patient or Bella. His heart ached at the thought of her. "Cullen Residences this Edward speaking."

"Where's William?" The voice was a deep threatening growl and Edward nearly coward over the phone. The activity at the table slowed down and he knew the wolves and vampires were listening in to both sides of the conversation. "If you hurt him…"

Edward cleared his throat. "I think you have the wrong number. There isn't a William here."

Wesley's head shot up from his book. "Wait!" He called standing up. He tipped over the chair and stumbled across the tile and grabbing the phone Edward released the phone and took a step back really startled by the display. "Angel?"

"Wes? Are you alright? What's going on?"

Edward stalked back to the table pretending to be unconcerned but listening as easily as the others in the room.

"I'm fine. Nothing is going on. Spike's in bed and the rest of us are researching. Didn't he call you?" Wesley asked looking as though it was expected.

"No. I was on my way to travelling by sewer but I decided to call first." Angel admission was a little bashful.

"Uh sorry, about that. I told him to call but he must have been distracted. He met a few of his acquaintances here and they got caught up earlier this morning."

"Friends, vampires that he knows?"

"Yes, you'll have to ask him about it. I didn't get a chance to." Wesley rolled his eyes. "Has Cordilla had anymore visions?"

"No. She hasn't mention any and she took my credit card to go shopping so I'm thinking that she's not getting anymore headaches. Should you be resting?"

"No. Spike drove I slept." Wesley explained it was the best compromise. Wes wasn't going to go into combat with these creatures but he would be needed during the day. They planned accordingly.

"Carl is okay with you staying there?"

"Actually, he's doing more then letting us stay, his family and his neighbors, are going to help us take care of these things tonight. We'll be back in LA by Wednesday." Wesley explained.

"Carl?" Rosalie mouthed across the table to Alice the girls giggled but both seemed a little reserved about the conversation they were over hearing. Edward stood from the table and went into Carlisle's study where he, Billy and Esme were looking through his collection of books, and Seth was looking on the internet.

"Angel's on the phone." Edward announced when Carlisle addressed him. "He's talking to Wesley, Carl." He smirked when Carlisle raised a brow. Carlisle turned to Esme and Billy and excused himself. Esme glared at Edward for teasing Carlisle.

Edward shrugged as innocently as possible and returned to the kitchen. Wesley had returned to the table and Carlisle wasn't there. Edward sought his sire's mind and found him in his room; he was quickly pushed out after that.

"You shouldn't have called here." Carlisle hissed into the phone. He had set aside the decision to forgive his sire or not until after the fallen were gone. However it would look like he would have to confront it. "And you should have told me I was expecting company."

"I thought it would be better if you met Spike first. You would have been angry at me for sending him but now you see there is no reason to." Angel replied.

"No reason to? I admit he is what I wanted you to create for a brother; however I still should be angry. He's upset the balance of my home. Although, no fault of his own, but when he came he stirred everything. If this wasn't so important I probably would have let Jacob rip him apart." Carlisle promised. He wanted Angel to know that he wasn't angry with Spike because he was Spike but just because he was there and being a thorn in his family. He knew it couldn't be helped. He avoided them for hundreds of years eventually they would end up at the same place at the same time.

"Don't try anything with him. Carlisle I mean it!" Angel growled but he calmed he didn't sense that his childe would do that to Spike. Maybe if Penn or even Drusilla showed up but not Spike.

"It's him. All this time and you've chosen him. Mother was wrong?"

"Of course she was wrong! I loved her of course, but it's not the same. You know that by now I'm sure."

Carlisle nodded even though Angel couldn't see him. "Well, can I ask, why do you not claim him?"

"I can't. It's impossible if I want to keep my soul, which I do. His isn't like that though, I've been too much of a coward to earn mine like he has." Angel didn't mind being honest with his oldest. It had been a long time but he knew not much was really that different with regard to their personalities.

"Well it hurts to look at him. I can smell the ache off him in waves even after he spent the morning in Jasper's bed." Carlisle condemned. He didn't know Angel to be a coward so it had to be something else. He wasn't sure though. He didn't know Angel with a soul so he didn't know how he felt like he deserved not to be able to have the people that he loved.

"If you're trying to make me angry well it's not working!" Angel yelled and the line cut off.

"Oiy, is that Peaches?"

"Was, sorry William, you were supposed to call him." Carlisle looked up. Spike was in the door in his jeans. He rubbed his eyes and walked over to the window standing in the sun. He tilted his head in awe. "It feels good doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to join your little cult." Spike muttered. He turned to look at Carlisle. "Should I call him back?"

"No, Wesley assured him that you were alright. What is your plan tonight?" Carlisle asked knowing that Spike would be the one doing the most damage.

"Well I think a pair or three of wolves can take apart a fallen without any damage. I'm not sure about your brood. I've never seen them fight. I don't know how they are at hand to hand combat or if play the lion to your deer around here." Spike explained. "They're kind of like Granok Demons only easier to get rid of."

"That doesn't really help me." Carlisle frowned.

"Okay here is a history lesson. A long time ago angels roamed the Earth. They lied in lust with the daughters of man. That's where these fallen come from. Their Daddy's haven't been back sense. So they're not big on the family. However, that doesn't keep them from behaving just like their fathers. They're not really dangerous to humans just charming and seductive. They are also a damper on society you know, single moms. I don't like having them around. They never really cared if Drusilla was human or not. Plus they are pretty territorial if you couldn't tell. They don't play well with other demons. However, they not really that difficult to kill. Wolves and Vampires have evolved overtime. They haven't changed at all. I mean their bloodline thins and becomes dilluted with human blood. But we rid the human from the vampire and make them strong same with wolves. Well unless the vampires join the Volturi."

"Hey." Carlisle growled angrily at Spike's jab.

"Don't get me wrong I know why you did what you did. Piss Daddy off right? But it's not even the half life that you live, its that society the way they function and built up their cult. I thought the Master was bad." Spike shook his head.

Carlisle smiled at the thought of Spike not liking the master although he wasn't sure what heir of Angelus's would since the Master hated Angelus. "Without the soul you were close weren't you?"

"To being like you?" Spike asked.

He nodded. It was the way Spike did things, he was very human.

"Drusilla thought so. Angelus did. Darla said get rid of him. Penn thought I was pathetic." Spike nodded slightly. He looked at Carlisle with respect. They could piece together why Angelus was so compelled to turn the other. It was simple to them. Angelus was a soulless demon debatable the worst of all time, but he wanted his lovers to be devoted to him and the only way for that to happen was to make sure they had the ability to feel emotions like a human.

The phone rang disturbing them. Carlisle answered it before it finished. "Cullens." It was short.

"Sorry I can't seem to get the hang of this cell phone." Angel spoke he sounded more relaxed then a few minutes prior.

"Did you have more that you wanted to say?" Carlisle asked. The former conversation probably didn't need to be brought up again.

"No. I just wanted to apologize for the end of the conversation."

Carlisle pulled the phone from his ear to look at it. He was so confused. He never knew his sire to apologize. The action however had the phone pulled from his grip without much of a complaint.

"What is it poufy?" Spike spoke sitting down on the bed.

"Spike! What did you tell me that you'd do every day?" Angel's growl was back but this time out of annoyance.

"Hold still so you can fuck me?" Spike replied nastily. He picked at the comforter. He was surprised when Carlisle sat beside him instead of joining his family downstairs, but it didn't bother him.

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear from you boy." Angel's growl was deeper more demanding.

Spike grimaced but relaxed when Carlisle's own grimace reflected it. It was nice to have someone who could understand this as much as he did. "The last time I checked it was still light out."

"Spike I don't want to hear it. You were being irresponsible and just to get your rocks off with some of your _friends_." Angel emphasized the last word like it was impossible for Spike to have actual friends.

"What can I say? I'm in high demand. Maybe I'll postpone this little hunt a day or two. There are seven in the clan." Spike knew his bluff was solid. Angel expected nothing less from him so he could have been snickering and he would have still bought it.

"If you're not here by Friday morning don't show up at all. Understand?"

"Depends on how fast the watcher drives."

"UNDERSTAND?"

"Yes, Sire." Spike bit his tongue. His answer came so naturally. It made him disgusted.

"Don't forget to call tomorrow either." Angel growled and then hung up the phone.

Carlisle took the receiver and put it in its cradle. "You could stay here."

"Not if I want my head to remain intact. Besides, I thought you didn't want Peaches up here." Spike didn't sound like he was really considering it but he was grateful for the option. He knew he couldn't leave Angel now. Not when he was so, so close to what he had wanted for over a hundred years.

"Lets go down and see how everything is going. I would like you to help Jacob and Jasper as much as you can." Carlisle clapped his hands on Spike's shoulders and levied off the bed to his feet. "I will relay the information you told me to the others. It will be helpful."

"Right. What are they assigned to do again?" Spike asked forgetting about Angel for now. He lived long enough to know when to drop a subject for a later time.

"They're planning the battle of sorts. They're in the living room." Carlisle stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waved to the room. "We'll leave at sundown." Spike nodded knowing that the time frame was due to him but not feeling bad about it. After all they could get rid of these things on his own. He nodded at Carlisle and went into the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Fallen

Author: Mrpointyhorns aka Blemery

Rating: R

Status: Complete

Part: 9/9

Pairings: Multiple Pairings. Angel/Spike (if they work it out) Jacob/Edward (Established), the normal pairings within the Cullens. There will be an emphasis in Sire/Childe relationships, plus Jasper/Spike/Alice, Bella/OC

Warnings: AU, Slash

Spoilers: None. This is pretty AU.

Summary: There is a new family in Forks that unnerves the Cullens. They are called the fallen, half breeds between humans and Angels. In order to protect his family Carlisle has to call his sire, Angel, for help.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone!

Beta: Nope. I could use one. Anyone interested?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by someone else. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

Sunset found the groups split into five groups of three. Although, Spike didn't seem all that pleased about it, all he needed was a distraction but everyone wanted to help which meant he wouldn't be able to tear apart as many fallen. It was very annoying. He stared at the wolf beside him. He could barely recognize the difference when they were humans but this was even worse. The only way Spike knew anything about him was his sense of smell. It was either Quil or Embry. They were hard to tell apart because they were so close. He had a hard time telling about Jared and Paul (Sam too if Sam was around). He knew Jacob there was no mistaking the leader of the pack. The Clearwaters smelled the same as well however one was obviously a girl. Then there was Rosalie. He wasn't sure how he was paired off with her. She was smart and strong of course, but not as strong as her brothers. However, Spike knew that she could learn from him. That she had more than people gave her credit for. She was like Cordelia in that regard.

The wolf, lead the way into the house through a window, a closed window. Spike rolled his eyes and was careful about picking his way inside now broken window.

"Do you think I should have sex with Carlisle?" Rosalie asked following behind Spike. She realized early on that she wasn't going to play a big role tonight. She wasn't going to be like Quil and pretend.

Spike didn't flinch. He barely looked back from the door that he stood behind. He looked at the wolf. "It seems odd doesn't it?"

Quil didn't react out right but he relayed the message on to his pack.

"What seems odd?" Rosalie asked moving over to the door. She knew Spike was thinking about her question, not ignoring it. "I don't sense them at all. When they were at the school I didn't even see them and I knew they were near."

"Exactly. The halfbreeds are easy to pick out." Spike opened the door wider and started down the hall. "I don't really know how you can resist. Even not knowing the way you did. Didn't it burn you inside?" Spike was now talking about Rosalie's relationship with Carlisle and not the fallen. It was easy to tell the difference because his voice was a little softer and his attention was more on Rosalie then searching for the fallen.

"I didn't. I feel empty, lonely. I just never realized that the feelings were normal."

"That's only normal when you're denied. Trust me. I know what that is like. Even the games Angelus used to play, it isn't like this. Then I always knew the games wouldn't last. Even if he wanted them too. It's hard for them to resist us as well." Spike moved down the hall like a shadow, his presence barely known except for the talking. Quil remained close at his side. Spike could get use to a companion like that. It had been a while since he had anyone even watching his back; maybe the last time he stayed with Alice and Jasper, but side by side that was even rarer. Quil wasn't like a dog that would lay down his life for his master but Spike had a feeling that he would disregard the dangers and attack no matter what the odds were. Vampires were never that reliable.

"I know I want to. It will just be weird after all this time. It will change our entire family." Rosalie worried.

Spike snorted. "You've been living like a human for far too long pet. Even wolfy here knows that won't happen. A vampire clan gets strong when they share everything."

Rosalie didn't stop to think about that. She followed Spike and Quil out into the main room of the house. Alice, Paul and Seth were already there. Alice sat on the arm of a large overstuffed chair. She stood and greeted Spike and Rosalie. "We haven't seen anything. And the others haven't either. They're gone."

"Gone?" Spike frowned but it wasn't long before the groups all found the front room, without bloody hands or any sign of their victims.

"This isn't right. They must have known we were coming." Emmett said. He had rejoined them that evening right before they left. He won't look Carlisle in the eye but he didn't argue when he was put in Leah and Esme's group.

"It's not possible. Even we didn't know we were coming here until this morning." Carlisle walked around the front room. It seemed normal. Like the family was out but it was obvious to everyone that the place was deserted.

Jacob let out a long loud howl. He was frustrated. After arriving in the room, he had systematically gone through the entire house and was now pacing furiously in front of his pack and lover. So it wasn't a surprise when Sam came running in, following the sound of his alpha's howl, that Jacob took out his frustration on him. He attacked Sam biting his hind leg and then his tail. Sam tried to move away but he didn't return the attack. Jacob was doling out punishment and Sam knew if he reacted the wrong way he could lose his life. When Jacob let go Sam bolted out of the front door. Jacob chased Sam out of the house and off the property. There was a somber feeling among the wolves but the vampires were unsure of what just happened.

"Jacob exiled him." Edward said looking at his family the wolves stirred unsure if they wanted the clan to know their business. He quickly changed the topic not really sure of what to think of Jacob's anger anyway. "Those things couldn't have gotten far. Can you search the town and the surrounding areas?"

The wolves shifted still unsure after the display of dominance by Jacob, but eventually they were ready. "We're going to look around the property. See if there are any clues about why they left and where they went." The wolves seemed to agree with the plan and quickly disappeared through the front door.

"This isn't right." Spike mumbled. He wanted to call Cordelia. Her vision was clear and it shouldn't have stopped just because of his arrival. He was afraid however that it had.

"What do you suggest?" Jasper asked. He had trusted Spike several times in his life and he knew better than to disregard him tonight.

"Let's stick to what Edward's got. We'll regroup in the morning. I'll phone Peaches and see what's going on. It's possible that her vision wasn't in Forks. She didn't know the area." Spike didn't seem reassured but the vampires split up to follow through with the plan.

-

Epilogue

-

Edward's long fingers carded threw Jacob's hair. The back was in a ponytail but the front was mused from his continuous petting. He sat with Jacob outside his front door. Jacob leaned against him. He had come by before sunset. The wolves had searched the beaches and the mountains but there was no sign of any the creatures that brought so much panic in the two groups. Edward was glad that they were gone. Things could return to normal, well almost normal.

"Is Sam really gone?" Edward asked softly.

Jacob shook his head. "He can remain on the res, but I can't trust him to protect the pack so he's not allowed to change." Jacob shuttered. It was really hard for him. Sam was always his second. He trusted him to lead when he wasn't there, until now. Sam was his second but Edward was his first and he wasn't going to budge on the issue. He knew that Sam would earn his place back and it would be rough while it happened but it was for the best. Jacob turned facing Edward. He leaned towards him wrapping his arms around his waist. He relished in Edward's cold touch as he returned the gesture. He needed to be grounded and Edward was the one, the only one that could do it.

They held onto each other for several minutes. Jacob relaxed more and more. He felt his eyes start to close even. He was startled when the door opened and the rest of the family followed Spike and Wesley out of the house. Jacob turned his head to watch them but Edward left his chin on Jacob's shoulder. He already knew what was going on.

"Let us know if those things come back. We're not that far away." Wesley explained. He handed Carlisle a business card although it wasn't necessary.

Spike snorted at him. "You don't have to call just for that you know." He said barely glancing at Carlisle. He was staring just off to the side. "Come by for Christmas. Make it a family affair."

"I'm sure we can work something out. It would be nice to meet Angel." Carlisle agreed. Although, he knew Angelus it would be interesting to meet Angel face to face. He offered Spike his hand which Spike took. He shook it for a moment. It was weird how he only knew Carlisle for one day but it felt unnatural saying goodbye. If Angel wasn't waiting for him in LA he probably wouldn't do it. He hugged Esme and Rosalie, kissing both on the cheeks.

"Oh don't pout Alice." Spike flicked her bottom lip. "I will see you again, right?"

"I'm not sure." Alice admitted. Spike looked surprised. "Maybe it's the Powers. If they have a say in your destiny I think they could block my visions."

"Alice, even if I was killed and spent a summer in hell, I'm sure we'd meet again. We always do." Spike assured. He hugged her tightly, not polite like he did with Rosalie and Esme, but like he knew what he was doing. He knew how to hold this little girl. He knew her so well. His grip only tightened when Jasper joined the two of them.

Jacob turned his head away looking back at Edward. If it hadn't been for Edward he would never think of vampires as anything but soulless demons. However, it was obvious to him that Alice and Jasper didn't need to have a soul to share the same feelings that Spike did. It was the same with Edward; however he would never be able to share his soul with Edward unless he had one too. It was something that Jacob didn't know was possible until the other day. When Jacob looked at Edward all Edward heard was soul, soul, soul. He knew Jacob would never ask. He would never force it, but Edward knew they would never feel complete without it. Jacob would never stop wishing for it.

"Jacob." Spike held out his hand to the young leader. The wolf looked up at him in surprise. "You'll have to bring the pack to LA sometime. We could use the help, and you might like the training."

Jacob stood taking Spike's hand. He glanced beyond the trees. He could sense that Quil and Embry were not far from them. The rest of the pack was at rest but his best friends were too curious for their own good. He turned his gaze back to Spike. "I think I'll do that. We have plenty to learn."

Edward stood quickly shadowing Jacob. He felt like Jacob was getting in the car with him right then. Spike had a soul after all something that Edward didn't. It wasn't reasonable to think this way but Edward's dead heart was in his throat. Spike put a hand on his shoulders. "You will have plenty to learn too." He squeezed his shoulder and then stepped away. He turned to face Wesley. "We're not listening to any of your pansy music. And I'm driving."

"Alright." Wesley said not really feeling the need to argue. He had plenty to tell Angel later and he wanted to take notes that he could share with Giles later. The information on these vampires and these werewolves could prove useful. He already knew so much and if Spike drove he might be distracted enough to answer questions.


End file.
